A tu lado siempre
by HikariTailmon
Summary: ¿Quién se creen todos para poder juzgarlos? ¿Qué saben ellos de sus sentimientos? ¿Con qué derecho manchan ese amor con nombres raros y palabras de repudio? Se han amado desde siempre, es el amor más sincero que jamás habrían podido encontrar en otro lugar... Es una pena que a tantos hayan tenido que lastimar. (Incesto)
1. Te protegeré toda la vida

**Bueeeno… ¿qué les puedo decir? Desde que revelaron el apellido de Levi en el manga de SNK de nuestro queridísimo(?) Isayama, he visto que hubo mucha polémica sobre todo contra las Rivamikas ya que "se supone" que al compartir apellido nuestros queridos Levi y Mikasa automáticamente resultan ser familiares… En mi humilde opinión personal, eso no significa nada. Quiero decir ¿Cuántas personas comparten apellido y no son familia? Y bien, sé que se ha dicho varias cosas de los Ackerman dando a entender que hay algo en su genética que los vuelve tan… badasses xDDD por lo que alguna relación deben de tener estos dos, peeero, aun con eso, no creo que sea un vínculo cercano, me baso en el físico del padre de Mikasa (alto, rubio), muy en contraste de Kenny y Levi (azabaches) y si nuestra Mikasa es azabache, es heredado de su madre, ¿no? Por lo que "llego a entender" que el señor Ackerman (padre de Mikasa) no es familiar tan directo de Kenny, ni de la madre de Levi, mucho menos de Levi. En fin.**

 **Dicho lo anterior quiero decir que… ver tantas discusiones sobre que las Rivamikas apoyamos el incesto etc etc. Terminó por crearme una idea rara en mí para ser franca, porque a pesar de que no creo que ellos sean familia, mi mente un tanto sucia comenzó a maquinar una historia donde SÍ son hermanos y donde SÍ cometen incesto.**

 **Sé que es un tema delicado y que hay muchas personas que lo ven muy mal, otras, como yo, que lo vemos como algo que existe y que puede pasar (sin satanizar, pero tampoco apoyar) y otras que lo apoyan. Así que de una vez advierto a quienes disgusten al extremo de esto, que este escrito es simplemente producto de tanta polémica que he visto y que si les molesta, muy simple: NO LEAN.**

 **SNK no me pertenece, todos los créditos a su creador Hajime Isayama.**

 **Te protegeré toda la vida.**

"¡Levi! ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡Ven para que conozcas a tu hermanita!" Llamó felizmente el señor Sylvain Ackerman a su primogénito: el pequeño Levi Lance Ackerman, de tan solo 2 años y medio de edad.

El pequeño era un niño sano, de cabello negro, de personalidad algo seria para su edad, de mirada penetrante, ojos pequeños y de un raro color azul grisáceo.

Los señores Ackerman por fin habían regresado después de que durante la cena de la noche anterior, la señora Allison había comenzado a sentir las primeras contracciones que anunciaban la llegada del segundo hijo a ese feliz matrimonio.

El matrimonio Ackerman no cabía de felicidad luego de enterarse de que pronto llegaría otro miembro a la familia, más aún cuando se enteraron que se trataba de una niña: _la princesa de papá._

El pequeño Levi no compartía esa felicidad, a pesar de su corta edad entendía muy bien (o eso creía) lo que pasaría: adiós toda la atención hacia él.

 _FLASHBACK._

 _"_ _Yo no quiero un hermano" Había dicho Levi, tan claramente como lo habría dicho un niño de mayor edad, luego de que su mamá la comunicara la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia._

 _"_ _Pero si tienes un hermano, tendrás un compañero de juego." Había dicho dulcemente la señora Allison a su pequeño._

 _"_ _Nicholas juega conmigo." Había dicho en argumentación el niño._

 _"_ _Pero Nicholas no puede estar todo el tiempo aquí, ni tú en su casa. En cambio, cuando nazca tu hermanito, él podrá jugar contigo todo el tiempo, solo que tendrás que esperar un poco. Cuando nazca será tan pequeño y frágil que necesitará que papá, tú y yo lo cuidemos."_

 _"_ _Está bien." Había dicho sin ganas ni felicidad el pequeño mientras observaba el lugar donde su madre posaba suavemente sus manos con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro._

 _FIN DE FLASHBACK._

Levi había "sufrido" durante el embarazo de su madre. La "cosa" que crecía dentro de la panza de su mamá le había robado la atención de todos. Ahora, caminaba obligado hacia el cuarto de sus padres, apenas se acercó un poco comenzó a oír las voces de sus padres.

"¿No es el bebé más hermoso que has visto en la vida?" había sido su madre.

"No me canso de verla, es hermosa" había respondido su padre.

Al llegar, el niño se recargó en el marco de la puerta observando como su madre le sonreía al bulto envuelto en una cobija rosa y su padre se asomaba igualmente sonriente. Allison alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada fría de su niño.

"Amor, ¿qué haces ahí? Acércate y conoce a tu hermanita" le dijo con dulce voz.

"No tengo ganas." Respondió sincero el niño.

"Levi..." se levantó un tanto fastidiado Sylvain por la actitud tan apática de su hijo hacia su hermana. Tomó al niño en brazos, el cual, se dejó cargar como si fuera solo un bulto y lo llevó hasta la cama donde su esposa los esperaba.

"Ponlo a mi lado" dijo Allison. Sylvain obedeció y dejó a Levi a lado de su madre. El niño bajó la vista y comenzó a juguetear con las agujetas de sus zapatos. "Amor, no puedes seguir así…"

"Yo les dije que no quería un hermanito…" dijo serio y sin levantar la vista.

"Lance, solo mírala. Es preciosa, parece una muñequita"

"A mí no me gustan las muñecas…"

Los señores Ackerman soltaron una risita por la respuesta dada por su pequeño. Sin duda era un niño muy listo y muy obstinado también.

"Bueno, no te gustan las muñecas, es cierto, pero seguramente te gustan las cosas bonitas y tu hermanita es muy bonita."

"Si la veo, ¿me puedo ir a jugar otra vez?" preguntó el niño, no quería seguir ahí.

"Sí, Levi."

El niño dejó de jugar con sus agujetas y se acomodó para por fin conocer a su hermana. Allison se acercó más a su hijo y levantó a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Levi observó un pequeño rostro algo arrugado, en su cabeza había unos cuantos cabellos negros.

"Está rara…" dijo el niño.

"Mírala bien, Levi."

Levi se acercó más, observó los rasgos de la niña: su piel era blanca, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus pequeños labios se miraban de un color rosa pálido, como el de la cobija con la que estaba envuelta, sus ojos estaban adornados por unas largas y tupidas pestañas, las cejas encima de sus ojos eran largas, delgadas y negras. Por primera vez, Levi sintió empatía por esa pequeña.

"Es muy pequeña" dijo con un tono de curiosidad.

Sylvain notó el pequeño cambio en la actitud de su hijo, lo tomó en brazos y se sentó a lado de su mujer acomodando al niño en su regazo.

"Es porque acaba de nacer. Así estabas tú también cuando naciste." Le dijo cariñosamente su padre.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó viendo a ambos.

"Sí, y tú papá y yo te cuidamos para que siempre estuvieras bien y crecieras sano y fuerte."

"Ella ahora necesita que también la cuidemos. Y tú nos vas a ayudar." Dijo el señor Ackerman.

"¿Cómo?"

"Pues estando al pendiente de ella, avisar a mamá o a mí cuando llore."

Levi volteó a ver a su hermanita, la pequeña dio un bostezo largo y abrió los ojos, Levi se encontró con los grandes ojos negros de la niña que lo miraron con curiosidad.

"Mira mi amor, él es tu hermano mayor: Levi Lance. Él te va a cuidar y a querer mucho y se van a divertir mucho cuando crezcas." Dijo Allison a su hija.

La niña seguía observando a su hermano, Levi levantó su mano y la acercó con cuidado a la manita de su hermana, la niña tomó con su manita la mano de su hermano y la apretó.

"Me está apretando la mano." Dijo divertido a sus padres.

"Te está saludando." Dijo Allison.

"¿Y cómo se llama?"

"Tu mamá y yo pensamos llamarla Mikasa."

"Hola Mikasa, me llamo Levi, soy tu hermano mayor. No estaba contento de que vinieras pero me has caído bien y te prometo que te voy a cuidar mucho para que crezcas fuerte y podamos jugar mucho."

La niña sonrió y Levi volteó a ver a sus padres.

"Tú también le caíste bien a tu hermana." Dijo Allison.

"Levi, como hermano mayor, debes saber que cuidarla será una responsabilidad tuya que durará toda tu vida. Aun cuando tú y ella sean grandes siempre debes velar por que nada malo le pase, por que nada la lastime o la haga llorar, ¿entiendes?" dijo Sylvain a su hijo

"Sí, yo la cuidaré" dijo sin dudar el niño "Te protegeré siempre" dijo viendo a los ojos a su hermana.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasó y Levi procuró cumplir su promesa de cuidar siempre a su hermana: La atendía cuando lloraba, la cuidaba mientras dormía. Cuando la niña comenzó a tener suficiente fuerza, la enseñó a gatear y después, la ayudó con sus primeros pasos.

Jugaba con ella, le encantaba ver la sonrisa de su hermana.

Cuando Levi entró a preescolar, dejaba claras instrucciones a su madre para que cuidara bien a su hermana:

"A Mikasa le gusta jugar con sus muñecas en el patio, juega con ella y préstale mis carritos, también le gustan. Si se pone de mal humor, seguramente se cansó. Llévala adentro para que vea películas, le gusta mucho Peter Pan…"

Cuando el niño regresaba, su hermana corría a recibirlo.

"¿Te portaste bien?" siempre le preguntaba, la pequeña azabache asentía y Levi le regalaba un dulce.

.

.

.

Cuando la niña tuvo edad para entrar a preescolar, Levi se encargó de advertirle a la educadora que no quería que su hermana llorara ni una sola vez. A pesar de que el niño solo tenía 7 años, su mirada era lo suficientemente amenazadora como para que la educadora hiciera todo lo posible para que ningún otro niño molestara a la pequeña _princesa Ackerman._

Una tarde la pequeña Ackerman sorprendió a su hermano:

"¡Mamá, ya regresé!"

"¡Levi!"

Mikasa corría a recibir a su hermano mayor.

"Hola Mikasa, ¿qué hiciste hoy?"

"La señorita Julie nos pidió que dibujaramos a la persona que más queríamos"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo te salió mamá?" Mikasa le hizo señas a su hermano mayor para que se agachara un poco y poder contarle un secreto.

"Es que no dibujé a mamá" le dijo en susurros y al oído a su hermano.

"¿Entonces a quién dibujaste?" le preguntó en el mismo tono Levi.

"A ti." Le dijo sacando de la bolsa de su short una hoja de papel doblada que le entregó a su hermano.

Levi desdobló la hoja y vio el sencillo dibujo de su hermana: un circulo irregular representando su cabeza, coronada por rayones negros simulando su cabello, gran parte de su cuerpo era azul, seguramente lo dibujó con su uniforme del colegio, sus ojos eran pequeños pero su hermana había tratado de imitar su color, pues se notaba que había intentado combinar el color gris con el azul y, además, lo había dibujado con una gran sonrisa, que fue la característica que más sorprendió a la señorita Julie, pues recordaba que el niño Ackerman parecía más bien un niño malhumorado.

"Te quedó muy bonito, Mikasa." Y le dio un abrazo a su hermana.

"Levi, Mikasa, vengan a comer, su comida se va a enfriar." Llegó diciendo la señora Ackerman a sus hijos y se encontró con la tierna imagen de sus pequeños abrazados.

.

.

.

Cuando Mikasa ingresó a la primaria, Levi procuraba ir a verla de vez en cuando para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Hubo una ocasión en la que unos niños mayores, al estar jugando futbol, le propinaron un fuerte pelotazo a Mikasa, en ese entonces ella estaba en segundo grado y Levi en quinto, Levi llegó justo en el momento en el que su hermanita recibía el doloroso golpe, sabía bien que había sido un accidente, pero lo que no toleró fue que ninguno de ambos chiquillos ayudara a levantarse a su hermanita y ni siquiera ofrecieran una disculpa.

"¡Oigan ustedes, par de idiotas!" le gritó a los chiquillos, a uno de ellos ya se le notaba el crecimiento de bigote de puberto, el otro comenzaba con la aparición de acné, seguramente eran de sexto grado.

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo el chiquillo del bigote.

"La niña a la que golpearon es mi hermanita, discúlpense" dijo serio.

"Fue un accidente, mocoso."

"No me importa, la lastimaron y es lo menos que pueden hacer"

"No lo haremos. ¿Qué harás al respecto?

"Una opción es obligarlos, la otra es causarles el mismo dolor. Creo que lo justo es lo segundo."

Los niños de sexto se vieron uno a otro, y fue lo último que hicieron antes de caer sin aire al suelo pues Levi había actuado demasiado rápido y les había sembrado a ambos, a la vez, un golpe en la boca del estómago sofocándolos. Mikasa corrió a los brazos de su hermano.

"No todo el tiempo estaré contigo, Mikasa. Te enseñaré a que te defiendas sola, ¿sí?" Mikasa asintió.

"¿Te duele el estómago?"

"Ya no."

"¿Quieres un helado?"

"Ya me gasté el dinero que me dio mi mamá."

"Yo tengo dinero. Vamos por tu helado."

Después de ese incidente, Levi se dio a la tarea de enseñarle a su hermanita a pelear, aunque su mamá no estaba de acuerdo.

"No es para que busque pleitos, es para que nadie abuse de ella. No tiene que usar lo que le estoy enseñando si no es necesario, y ella lo sabe. ¿Verdad Mikasa?"

"Levi dice que solo pelee cuando me quieran hacer daño."

"En un año entraré a la secundaria y Mikasa se quedará sola. Quiero estar seguro de que ella estará bien."

.

.

.

Al momento que Levi ingresó a la secundaria, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar un poco en la relación de los hermanos Ackerman, Levi comenzó a interesarse más en otras cosas, como salir con sus amigos… y amigas.

Mikasa notaba que su hermano pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, después de regresar de la secundaria solo comía y salía, pues se iba con sus amigos al cine, al parque, a fiestas. A veces, llegaba con amigos y jugaba videojuegos hasta tarde con ellos.

Mikasa extrañaba a su hermano de antes, ahora solo platicaba muy poco con él.

"Levi."

"¿Qué pasa, Mikasa?"

"¿Ya no te gusta jugar conmigo?" preguntó tímidamente la niña.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó extrañado el jovencito.

"Porque casi no te veo. Y cuando vienen tus amigos no me dejas que juegue con ustedes y cierras con seguro tu cuarto." Le dijo triste. Levi sonrió un poco y se acercó a su hermana.

"Verás, Mikasa. Yo ya crecí, un poco y, hay cosas que me interesan a mí que tú no estás preparada para ver, en primera porque estás chica aun y en segunda porque eres niña."

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?" Insistió la niña.

"Mucho. Porque eres mi hermanita y te quiero proteger. Mis amigos, muchos de ellos no tienen hermanas y no saben tratar a las niñas como tú, no quiero que te molesten ni que te incomoden. Si eso llega a pasar, me enojaría mucho con ellos y, seguramente me quedaría sin amigos." Le respondió de la manera más comprensiva que encontró.

"No los necesitas. Me tienes a mí." Dijo Mikasa de forma tan segura que sorprendió a su hermano, mayor.

"Mikasa… No es lo mismo un amigo a una hermana…" Trató de explicar Levi.

"A mí no me importaría quedarme sin amigas, si me quedo solo contigo. No me importaría." Le dijo viéndolo intensamente a los ojos, dejando sin capacidad de reacción al chico.

"Mikasa..."Intentó decir algo, pero la niña ya se había ido.

Ese día, Levi se dio cuenta del inmenso amor que su hermana menor le tenía, sin embargo, no estaba seguro si eso estaba bien, pero, no tenía otro ejemplo de hermanos para saber si todas las relaciones eran así. Supuso, que su hermana aun era pequeña y que cuando llegara a la edad que tenía él, abriría su mundo y vería que hay mucho más allá que solo él, al final de cuentas, él siempre había sido el mejor amigo de su hermana.

.

.

.

Cuando Levi estaba en 3ro de secundaria, Mikasa estaba en sexto grado ya.

"Petra me ha pedido que sea su chambelán de honor en su fiesta de XV años, yo acepté." Había dicho Levi una tarde mientras comía después de haber regresado de la secundaria.

"¡Ay, qué lindo! ¿Cuándo será la fiesta?" preguntó su madre emocionada.

"En 4 meses más, sus papás están comenzando a preparar todo."

"Hacen bien. Yo creo que comenzaré a preparar la fiesta de Mikasa con un año de anticipación, porque, si te gustaría tener tu fiesta ¿verdad hija?"

"No es mi gran sueño, mamá, pero, si eso te hace feliz, no me opondré. Eso sí, quiero que Levi sea mi chambelán de honor también."

Levi y su madre intercambiaron miradas. La señora Ackerman estaba conmovida por el amor que su hija le tenía a su hermano mayor, en cambio, Levi se sintió un poco incómodo. Se supone que las niñas piden que su chambelán de honor sea el niño que les gusta… No, no… estaba loco… qué absurdo. Seguramente a su hermana aun no le interesaban los niños, de un modo romántico, claro.

Eso estaba bien, pensó, no tendría que estarla cuidando de pubertos pervertidos, por el momento.

"Acepto, hermanita" dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Mikasa volteó a verlo y de igual manera le sonrió.

…

Por fin llegó la famosa fiesta de XV de Petra, la familia Ackerman fue invitada al ser la familia del chambelán de honor de la festejada. Levi se había vestido de militar, a petición de la festejada. Mikasa miraba a su hermano charlar con demás muchachos vestidos igual que él, de pronto su hermano llegó hasta su mesa y presentó a sus amigos con su familia.

"Ellos son Gunter y Erd, papá. Mamá ya los conoce, los he llevado a casa a jugar videojuegos. Miren, ella es mi hermana menor, Mikasa."

"Es un gusto señor" dijeron al tiempo los muchachos.

"Hola Mikasa, Levi habla maravillas de su hermana menor siempre" dijo Erd.

"Eres una niña muy bonita, tal como nos había dicho. No me extraña que te cuide tanto." Le dijo Gunter.

Mikasa sonrió apenada y se sonrojó cuando Gunter le tomó la mano para besarla. Levi observó eso y empujó disimuladamente a su amigo para alejarlo de su hermana menor y se llevó a sus amigos de ahí.

…

Comenzó el vals, Petra pidió que su vestido fuera lo más parecido posible al de Cenicienta, _"Qué boba"_ pensó Mikasa, sin embargo, poco le importó después cómo se viera la quinceañera, sino en cómo su hermano mayor la miraba. Levi le dedicaba una mirada muy dulce y una amplia sonrisa a la chica. Esa mirada solo se la había dedicado a ella, según recordaba. Eso le molestó mucho.

"Tu hermano se ve muy guapo, ¿no crees, hija?"

"Levi se ve guapo siempre, mamá, no sólo hoy."

Pero la emocionada madre poca atención le prestó al comentario un tanto extraño de su hija menor.

La fiesta continuó hasta muy entrada la noche, los señores Ackerman se retiraron del salón poco después de la media noche solo con Mikasa, pues Levi pidió permiso para quedarse a toda la fiesta prometiendo ir a casa apenas haya concluido y llamar para reportarse. Mikasa no estaba muy contenta. Su hermano pasó toda la noche pegado a Petra, hablaban muy pegados y se sonreían demasiado. Eso no le gustaba.

Otro día, algunas semanas después, eran vacaciones de verano, Levi estaba por ingresar a la preparatoria y Mikasa a secundaria, el mayor de los Ackerman llegó a la hora de la comida acompañado por nada más ni nada menos que Petra.

"Mamá, invité a Petra a comer con nosotros, espero que no te moleste." Dijo abrazando por la cintura a la castaña.

"Claro que no Levi, sabes que todos tus amigos son bienvenidos." Dijo amablemente la señora Ackerman.

"Es que Petra no es solo mi amiga, mamá. Petra y yo somos novios."

Mikasa ingresó al comedor justo en el momento en el que su hermano pronunció esas palabras y sin esperar ni un segundo más salió de ahí y subió corriendo hasta su cuarto, de donde no hubo poder humano que la sacara hasta que Petra ya no estuvo más en la casa.

"Mikasa, soy Levi, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no quisiste comer con nosotros? Ni siquiera saludaste apropiadamente a Petra…"

"No tenía hambre…" respondió desde su cama.

"¿Estás enferma?, Mikasa, ábreme"

"Vete, Levi. No me molestes."

"Mikasa, mamá está muy preocupada…"

"Estoy bien, solo no tengo hambre ni quiero estar con nadie."

"¿Te molestaste por lo de Petra?"

Mikasa se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta. Levi vio el enojo en la mirada de su hermana.

"No me cae bien." Le dijo Mikasa directamente.

"Vamos Mikasa, ni siquiera has convivido con ella…"

"Pues solo de verla no me agrada. Es muy boba y fresa… y no sé, no me agrada. No me gusta."

Levi rio un poco "A quien le tiene que gustar es a mí, no a ti. Así como cuando tu salgas con un chico saldrás con el que a ti te guste, aunque me pese…"

"Petra es muy especial para ti, ¿verdad?"

"Así es, Mikasa. La quiero."

"¿Cómo a mí?"

Levi se sorprendió por la pregunta de su hermana.

"Son cariños diferentes, Mikasa. A ti te quiero muchísimo y ese cariño existirá toda mi vida. Con Petra, pues, ¿cómo explicarlo? Nada es seguro, quiero decir, no sé si estaré con ella para toda la vida, como mamá y papá, o solo será un tiempo."

Mikasa sonrió al escuchar eso, desconcertando aún más a su hermano.

"Entonces, no tengo de qué preocuparme." Y salió de su cuarto seguramente a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

"Mikasa" Levi la llamó "recuerda que yo te protegeré siempre" Mikasa continuó con su camino y Levi la vio alejarse sin saber qué pensar de lo que su hermana acababa de decirle.

.

.

.

 **Sé que tengo ya dos fics iniciados y que muchas de ustedes esperan sus respectivas continuaciones, no crean que me complicaré la vida con un tercero xD este será un fic cort caps a lo mucho, y, como pudieron ver en este capitulo inicial, solo centrándome en lo que nos interesa, sin tantos detalles ni adornos (me gustaría poderlo escribir como usualmente lo hago, pero es una historia que me llegó de pronto y que quise escribir pero por la escuela no puedo desarrollarla tanto como quisiera, me disculpo de antemano por eso) y… para que estén enteradas de una vez: subiré cap de esta historia una vez al mes u,u lo siento, la escuela, los otros fics, el capitulo 2 de "¿Dulce o travesura?" (por el próximo Halloween, por cierto, creo que ese será un fic anual xD )**

 **En fin, espero saber que opinan sobre esta historia… y que no me satanicen ._.**

 **Como dije al principio, soy neutral en este tema porque sé que es algo que existe y pues, realmente no me siento con tanta autoridad moral para juzgarlo de bueno o malo. (Yo me entiendo).**


	2. Amor verdadero

Sé que muchos no entenderán estos sentimientos, quizá culparan a mis padres, incluso a mi hermano por esto, pero, la verdad es que nadie es culpable.

Estos sentimientos han estado conmigo desde que tengo uso se razón. Siempre lo he querido a él, de una manera pura, sincera, de una manera egoísta, de una manera _insana_ , quizá.

Para mí, no existe nadie más que él. El mundo entero se puede venir abajo, pero nada me importará si él se queda conmigo en medio del caos.

Amo a mi hermano.

No, no es de un modo fraternal.

Estoy enamorada de mi hermano mayor. Toda mi vida, lo he querido a él.

No, no creo que sea malo amarlo así. ¿Por qué? Porque sé que estos sentimientos son sinceros, porque yo nunca lo lastimaría, porque toda mi vida he amado verlo sonreír, porque quiero darle lo mejor de mí, porque sé que si él me llega a amar de la misma forma, no habrá poder humano que pueda contra nosotros y porque… no hay sentimiento más puro, fuerte y real que el del amor entre dos hermanos.

¿Qué se creen todos los que nos juzgan?

Lo llaman "pecado", "incesto", "locura", "abominación"…

Lo intenté, en verdad, intenté dejar de sentir lo que siento cuando me di cuenta, pero, no pude. Simplemente no pude…

En ese entonces estaba por ingresar a la secundaria, Levi ingresaría a la preparatoria, cuando una tarde llegó con su primer novia: Petra.

Sentí horrible, sin embrago, no sabía por qué. Investigué toda la tarde las sensaciones que me provocaba el simple hecho de ver a mi hermano sonreír y ser dulce con ella: celos.

Celos me llevó a amor, amor a romance.

Conocía eso, había leído libros, visto novelas con mamá. Sabía que eso me ocurría con mi hermano.

Amor (romántico) entre hermanos = incesto.

Incesto = prohibido, inmoral.

Después de eso me sentí una mala persona pero, también, una claridad llegó a mi mente: quizá sentía eso porque nunca me había interesado en otro chico de manera similar. Quizá mis sentimientos cambiarían o estaba confundiendo el amor de hermano…

Sin embargo, después de la plática de esa misma tarde con él, ya no estuve tan segura.

Ver a mi hermano besar a esa chica era insoportable, verlo tomarle la mano y abrazarla simplemente no lo toleraba.

Un año y poco después, terminaron su relación, para ese entonces yo ya estaba en segundo de secundaria y el desarrollo que había pasado de noche durante todo mi primer grado hizo su gran aparición en esas fechas por mi cuerpo.

Los chicos volteaban a verme más y las chicas me miraban con algo de envidia, al parecer, "la naturaleza me había favorecido" como me decía mi mamá.

Había uno de mi salón, llamado Eren, un chico castaño y de ojos verdes, que llamaba un poco mi atención, era algo ruidoso pero tenía una charla agradable, un día lo invité a comer a mi casa. Recuerdo que esa vez mi hermano se había comportado algo extraño. Evitaba verme y, muy a lo contrario que pude haberme imaginado, no bombardeó a mi amigo con preguntas. Eso fue algo decepcionante, debo admitir, quería que mi hermano sintiera lo que yo sentí cuando llevó por primera vez a Petra a casa.

Ese día, me habían dejado una tarea algo complicada, eran unos ejercicios matemáticos. Aun entrada la noche no lograba resolverlos, mamá ya se había ido a dormir y papá no regresaría esa noche pues lo habían mandado a otra ciudad por parte de su trabajo, él siempre me ayudaba. Decidí pedirle ayuda a Levi, él ya se había ido a su cuarto, se miraba un poco de luz saliendo por la parte baja de la puerta, seguramente veía televisión.

Al llegar toqué, no hubo respuesta… no una directa…

Al poner atención escuché a mi hermano llamándome de una manera extraña, repetía mi nombre incesantemente con voz entrecortada y parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla pues se escuchaba moverse mucho sobre la cama.

"Levi, ¿estás bien?, Levi"

Repentinamente dejó de escucharse el movimiento de su cama.

"¿Qué quieres?" me respondió algo molesto sin abrirme la puerta.

"No entiendo unos ejercicios de matemáticas y venía para ver si me ayudabas…"

Hubo un momento de silencio, después finalmente dijo con voz más tranquila.

"Ve a tu cuarto, ya te alcanzo y te ayudo"

"Gracias, Levi"

Y sí, 10 minutos después mi hermano estaba en mi cuarto tal y como me había dicho ayudándome a resolver esos benditos ejercicios.

Algún tiempo después supe de qué se trataban exactamente esos ruidos que escuché dentro de su cuarto… y no podía ser más feliz.

En tercer año comencé a salir con un chico llamado Jean, era un pervertido. Acepté salir con él más que nada para guardar apariencias, a esas alturas ya sabía que mis sentimientos por Levi no cambiarían, sin embargo, era posible que mi sueño nunca se realizara ya que la lógica apuntaba a que mi hermano fuera más consciente que yo y me viera únicamente como lo que soy: su hermana.

Hubo una ocasión en las que las cosas con Jean estuvieron a punto de llegar demasiado lejos. Era el cumpleaños de Marco, el mejor amigo de Jean. La verdad, no estaba acostumbrada a beber, pero, esa noche bebí.

Jean me llevó hasta el cuarto de los papás de Marco, los señores se habían ido al cuarto de Marco (tercer piso) para poder dormir mientras su hijo seguía con la fiesta abajo. No sabría explicar cómo pasó todo exactamente, pero resumiré que terminó conmigo dándole una patada en las bolas a Jean y mandándolo, a la vez, al cuerno.

Al llegar a mi casa solo recuerdo que mientras intentaba dormir me repetía a mí misma, como si se tratara de un mantra, que solo Levi tenía ese derecho, que Levi tenía que ser el primero en mi vida.

Cuando cumplí 15 años, tal y como mamá quería, tuve mi fiesta. Y como lo había dicho antes, mi chambelán de honor fue mi hermano.

Recuerdo bien lo que pasó después de esa fiesta. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si esa noche, por primera vez en mi vida, tuve la esperanza de que mi sueño se hiciera realidad.

La fiesta culminó cerca de las tres de la mañana, mi hermano se había emborrachado y, mientras mis papás despedían a los últimos invitados que quedaban en el salón, yo cuidaba a mi hermano dentro de la camioneta familiar. Se miraba tan vulnerable…

Llegamos a casa, mamá y papá lo llevaron hasta su cuarto mientras yo me quitaba la ropa de fiesta y me vestía con algo más cómodo.

No podía dormir, algo dentro de mí me decía que algo me tenía preparado la vida esa noche. Silenciosamente llegué al cuarto de Levi, estaba dormido, cerré la puerta y me recosté a su lado.

"Levi…"

"Hmm…"

"Gracias por ser mi chambelán."

"No es nada…" dijo entreabriendo los ojos.

"Levi…"

"Hmm…"

"Me gustas." Le dije sin aguantarme más.

"Tú también me gustas" respondió sonriendo. No lo soporté más y lo besé.

Sí, besé a mi hermano y él me respondió.

Nos besamos. Como un par de novios. Como alguna vez lo vi besar a Petra. O como alguna vez besé a Jean...

De pronto el beso cedió: se había dormido. No me importó. Me quedé a su lado casi hasta el amanecer, acariciando su cabello, besándolo de nuevo.

Tantos años deseando probar sus labios…

Levi despertó de golpe. Yo tenía mis labios posados en los suyos y me apartó de él con una cara de horror.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó

"Levi, tú me dijiste…"

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces? Mikasa, somos hermanos, HERMANOS."

"Lo sé, lo sé Levi, pero yo…"

"Sal de aquí Mikasa, sal ahora mismo"

Me levanté y antes de abrir la puerta le escupí:

"Te he amado siempre, Levi. Y tú me confesaste que te gusto, incluso anoche me has besado."

Las siguientes semanas fueron una pesadilla. Levi casi no me dirigía la palabra y trataba de estar el menor tiempo posible en casa. Eso me dolía, ya que estaba próximo a entrar a la universidad y se iría de casa. Solo lo vería durante las vacaciones de ahora en adelante.

Una noche antes de su partida, fue a verme a mi cuarto.

Entró silencioso, yo leía una historieta.

"Mikasa."

"Hola, hermano."

Noté como hizo una mueca cuando mencione esa estúpida palabra.

"No quiero irme sin hacer las paces contigo."

"Tú fuiste el que se enojó y dejó de hablarme."

"Mikasa, sabes que lo que hiciste…

"Perdón, ¿hice? Tú me respondiste Levi, tú me dijiste que te gusto"

"¡Estaba ebrio!"

"Los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad, ¿no?"

"Mikasa, es absurdo…"

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque la gente lo vería mal? ¿Porque no es común? ¿Porque es pecado? ¡Que se jodan!"

"¡Escúchate! ¡Por favor! No seas caprichosa…"

"No es capricho Levi. Yo te quiero. Estoy enamorada de ti desde siempre. No puedo imaginarme con nadie que no seas tú… Entiéndelo… Te amo."

"La que debe entender eres tú, Mikasa. Lo que me estás diciendo no puede ser. No. Mira, no me quería ir enojado contigo, pero no pareces querer ceder. Mañana me iré y no regresaré hasta varios meses después. Espero que para ese entonces hayas recapacitado. Te quiero mucho, hermanita."

Después de eso Levi se fue.

No lo volví a ver hasta meses después.

En su primer visita no tocamos el tema y parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes. Volvió a irse y regresó, igual, ningún avance en el tema, y, por su parte, era como si nunca nada hubiera pasado.

Para mi cumpleaños, justo un año después, Levi llegó a casa con un enorme oso blanco, recuerdo que de niña le decía que quería tener un oso polar de mascota.

Y las cosas no avanzaron entre él y yo durante mi preparatoria.

.

.

.

Ya había escuchado mucho eso de que la adolescencia era la etapa más difícil en la vida de todo ser humano. Pues la verdad, tienen razón.

Pero, no culparé a la adolescencia ni a las hormonas por sentir lo que siento. Creo, que sería bastante cobarde de mi parte hacerlo. La verdad es que mi amor por Mikasa siempre estuvo ahí, desde el momento en el que la conocí.

Recuerdo bien cuando ella, siendo muchísimo más valiente que yo, desde niña comenzó a reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos. Recuerdo también lo mucho que me asusté cuando ya no pude engañarme más y tuve que reconocer ante mí mismo lo que de verdad sentía por mi hermana.

Una tarde cualquiera, regresé de la preparatoria, en esas fechas acababa de terminar mi relación con Petra. Fui a mi habitación a mudarme de ropa. Recuerdo bien que vi pasar a mi hermana a su habitación. Me había pasado algo chistoso en la escuela y tenía muchos deseos de compartírselo, así que salí de mi cuarto para ir al suyo. Casualidad u obra del destino que esa tarde no toqué antes de entrar y que mi hermana olvidara bloquear la puerta, pero, cuando entré, no vi a mi hermana menor, sino que vi a una bella mujer de piel blanca y cabello negro, de pronunciadas caderas y estrecha cintura, brazos largos y delgados, piernas y muslos carnosos y un trasero…

Me detuve al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando ¿qué demonios me pasaba?, ¡era mi hermana menor! Había visto a mi hermana menor de espaldas en ropa interior y eso me había prendido. ¡¿Qué clase de pervertido era?! Ella solo tenía 14 años, ¡por Dios! Salí y cerré la puerta silenciosamente, mi hermana no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado.

Fui a mi cuarto, estaba ansioso. No podía sacar la imagen del cuerpo semidesnudo de mi hermana de mi cabeza. Joder, joder que era hermosa. No soporté más y bloqueé mi puerta, fui a mi baño y ahí descargué mi tensión.

Juro que me sentía la peor basura del mundo al hacerlo pensando en mi hermana, pero no podía hacerlo de otro modo, ninguna otra imagen funcionaba. Me sentí peor al terminar y darme cuenta que había sido la sensación más placentera de mi puñetera vida. _"Soy un enfermo"_ me repetí una y otra vez esa tarde.

A la hora de la comida, bajé y estaba un chiquillo de la edad de mi hermana, ella lo había invitado a comer, pero era lo que menos me importaba. No podía ver a mi hermana sin que se me viniera a la mente su imagen de ella semidesnuda y sin que _mi amigo_ despertara.

Después de esa tarde, nada volvió a ser igual para mí. No podía satisfacerme sin imaginarme a mi hermana y lo peor de todo es que la sensación era un éxtasis. Si intentaba imaginar a cualquier otra, no era lo mismo, no me satisfacía y terminaba recurriendo a mi hermana al final de cuentas.

Una de esas tantas noches, estuve a punto de ser descubierto por mi propia hermana. Estaba teniendo una muy larga semana, tenía exámenes, trabajos, exposiciones… estaba estresado… Comencé recordar la imagen de mi hermana _"oh, sí…"_ y después mi imaginación voló…

Estaba en el clímax y comencé a llamarla en voz alta repetidamente. Escuché un sonido a lo lejos pero no me importó, joder que se sentía tan bien eso… hasta que escuché la voz de mi hermana al otro lado de la puerta:

"Levi, ¿estás bien?, Levi"

Que me trague la tierra. Maldita sea. ¡Que me trague la puta tierra! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Me habrá escuchado? ¿Por qué iba a buscarme a esa hora?

"¿Qué quieres?" le respondí simulando molestia, cuando realidad sentía vergüenza

"No entiendo unos ejercicios de matemáticas y venía para ver si me ayudabas…"

Escuchar eso fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, respiré aliviado y respondí más tranquilo:

"Ve a tu cuarto, ya te alcanzo y te ayudo"

"Gracias, Levi" dijo y después la escuché alejarse de mi puerta. Fui a mi baño y mojé i cara con agua fría.

Y así, 10 minutos después estaba en el cuarto de mi hermana tal y como le había dicho ayudándole a resolver esos benditos ejercicios.

Hubo un tiempo en el que mi hermana estuvo saliendo con otro mocoso, un tal Jean. Se notaba que era un pervertido (mira quien habla), pero, no me preocupaba tanto, sabía que mi hermana podía defenderse, yo le había enseñado a hacerlo. Poco antes de su fiesta de XV años terminó con él.

Esa bendita fiesta.

Esa noche mi hermana estaba jodidamente hermosa y yo no tuve más remedio que intentar controlar mis sucios pensamientos ahogándolos en alcohol después de cumplir mi compromiso con ella de ser su chambelán de honor.

Lo que pasó después… Juro que pensé que estaba soñando. Recuerdo escucharla entrar a mi habitación y recostarse a mi lado. Recuerdo como me llamó y me agradeció por haber sido su chambelán, recuerdo como me confesó su amor y yo también. Recuerdo como nos besamos… y también recuerdo cómo en mi imaginación llegamos mucho más allá de unos simples besos. Por eso, al despertar, me horroricé de mí mismo por lo que creía haber hecho, Mikasa seguía besándome dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi cabello. La aparté de mí sintiéndome peor que escoria pero me sentí aliviado cuando me di cuenta que aun seguía vestido de traje y Mikasa usaba su pijama. Fui un cobarde lo sé, pero, intenté culparla a ella de lo que acaba de pasar, sin embargo, mi hermana es una mujer muy inteligente:

"Te he amado siempre, Levi. Y tú me confesaste que te gusto, incluso anoche me has besado."

Tenía que ponerle un alto ya a eso. Se me estaba saliendo todo de control. Ya no solo fantaseaba solitariamente con mi hermana sino que ahora resultaba que ella estaba enamorada de mí. Eso no podía ser. Estaba mal.

Tenía que alejarme tanto física como emocionalmente de ella, así que en las siguientes semanas me mantuve distante con ella, a pesar de que pronto me saldría de la casa para irme a la universidad.

La noche antes de irme, fui a su cuarto para intentar persuadirla, para convencerla, y convencerme también, que lo que habíamos hecho y lo que sentíamos estaba mal, aun cuando yo no lo había admitido frente a ella, sin embargo, como siempre, mi hermana tuvo más valor que yo para proteger su posición:

"No es capricho Levi. Yo te quiero. Estoy enamorada de ti desde siempre. No puedo imaginarme con nadie que no seas tú… Entiéndelo… Te amo."

"La que debe entender eres tú, Mikasa. Lo que me estás diciendo no puede ser. No. Mira, no me quería ir enojado contigo, pero no pareces querer ceder. Mañana me iré y no regresaré hasta varios meses después. Espero que para ese entonces hayas recapacitado. Te quiero mucho, hermanita."

Después de eso me fui. No volví a casa hasta meses después.

En mi primer visita no tocamos el tema y parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes. Volví a irse y regresé, igual, ningún avance en el tema, y, por mi parte, trataba de aparentar que nunca nada hubiera pasado.

Para su cumpleaños, justo un año después, fui a casa con un enorme oso blanco, recuerdo que de niña me decía que quería tener un oso polar de mascota.

Y así las cosas no avanzaron entre mi hermana y yo durante tres años. Hasta una noche en la que estaba de visita por vacaciones y mis padres salieron a una fiesta con motivo del aniversario de la empresa donde trabaja papá.

"Cuida bien de tu hermana" me dijo papá. "Ya viste que ha estado enferma"

"No se preocupen, estaré al pendiente." Respondí.

"Cualquier cosa llámanos hijo" dijo mamá.

"Todo estará bien, mamá. Es solo un resfriado. Con reposo se le pasará. Ustedes diviértanse, ¿sí? Se lo merecen".

Me abrazaron, subieron al coche y se fueron.

Entré a casa, Mikasa llevaba un par de horas dormida. Toda la tarde había tenido fiebre alta y el medicamento que le dimos la hizo que durmiera. Subí a su cuarto, no dejaba de sudar, la fiebre aun no cedía. Pobre de mi hermana. Coloqué una nueva compresa fría en su frente y la destapé para que se refrescara un poco.

Como si la vida quisiera completar la obra que había iniciado algunos años atrás, al destaparla me percaté de que solo usaba un ligero camisón de dormir y al estar empapado con su sudor, se notaba perfectamente la forma de sus senos… y de sus pezones…

Me sonrojé y aparté mi vista. En estos últimos tres años había estado luchando contra el fantasma de mi hermana. Pero este siempre me derrotaba cada noche cuando terminaba llamándola entre jadeos en mi solitario departamento. Los años seguían favoreciéndola, estaba más hermosa que nunca, su cabello negro seguía creciendo, y sus labios conservaban ese color rosa pálido de siempre.

Tomé la silla de su tocador y la puse a lado de su cama para velar su sueño. Estuve no sé cuánto tiempo observándola hasta que finalmente me quedé dormido.

Desperté cuando sentí una mano fría tomar mi mejilla. Alcé la mirada y Mikasa estaba despierta, arrodillada sobre su cama.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunté

"Mejor, ya no tengo fiebre"

Puse mi mano en su frente para comprobarlo. En efecto la fiebre se había ido.

"Debe ser muy incómodo dormir en una silla" me dijo. Yo me desperecé y le dije:

"Lo es, pero vale la pena si con eso me aseguro de que estés bien." En verdad, eso es lo que he querido desde que llegó a este mundo: que esté bien.

Mikasa se sentó a la orilla de su cama y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Yo no sé por qué, pero le sostuve la mirada, quizá era porque estaba igual o más desesperado que ella.

"Sabes que solo puedo estar bien si estoy contigo, ¿verdad Levi?" me dijo sin tapujos, esa era una de las tantas cosas que me gustan y admiro de mi hermana: su franqueza para todo.

"Y tú sabes que esto puede lastimar a nuestros padres, ¿no?"

"No tienen por qué enterarse, no lo harán si no queremos" me dijo.

"No puedo más con esto, Mikasa" por fin comencé a sincerarme con ella "no sé en qué momento o cómo fue que dejé de verte como mi pequeña hermana, quizá nunca te vi realmente así."

"Creo que yo nunca te vi tampoco como mi hermano"

"¿Qué hice mal, Mikasa?" agaché la mirada avergonzado, de verdad me sentía mal por todo ese asunto, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan enamorado y necesitado de mi propia hermana?

Mikasa se levantó de la cama y se sentó en mis piernas, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho. ¡Dios!, qué feliz era de estar así con ella y a la vez cómo dolía porque no dejaba de pensar en que les estaba fallando de una manera imperdonable a mis padres.

"Tú no tienes la culpa, Levi. Ni mamá, ni papá. Nadie. No podemos controlar nuestros sentimientos. Ya lo has comprobado, ¿no?"

Y tenía razón. Llevaba años intentando convencerme de que lo que sentía estaba mal, de que era incorrecto, y sin embargo en lugar de sacarla de mi mente y corazón la metía más y más.

"También tuve miedo, también pienso en mamá y en papá, realmente siento fallarles de esta forma, pero no quiero renunciar a ti Levi, por eso, no me importa tener que fingir frente a ellos y mentirles el resto de sus días. No me importa nada. No me importa ser la peor de las hijas, si con eso te tengo a ti."

"Mikasa…"

"Eres lo que más amo en este mundo Levi. Te amo. Te he amado siempre."

 _"_ _Perdónenos todos."_ Pensé antes de besar con desespero a mi hermana.

_

 **Bueno, aquí el segundo capitulo de ésta historia :3  
Estoy en una etapa de mi vida en la que ya sé lo que significa tener "una vida complicada", complicada en el sentido en el que tengo que organizar muy bien mi día sino todo se va a la mierd* de ahí que pareciera que he vuelto a abandonar las historias pero no, un poco tarde pero aquí estarán :3  
Espero la lectura haya sido de su agrado, y nos leemos pronto C:**


	3. Pecado

**¡Hola! Aquí el capitulo de este mes. Lo sé, es corto, pero... bueno, ustedes juzguen xD**

 **Pecado.**

Habían pasado tres años desde la única ocasión en la que pude saborear los labios de Mikasa, pero, la diferencia con aquella lejana ocasión, esta vez estaba consciente, eran tan suaves, tan carnosos, me dediqué a reconocerlos por minutos antes de hundir mi lengua en su boca y reconocer el sabor de su saliva… nuestra saliva…

Mi lengua comenzó a explorar su boca, a acariciar su lengua, sus dientes, su paladar… oh qué sabor tan delicioso… Su lengua comenzó a imitar los movimientos de la mía, _"Excelente"_ Mikasa, al igual que yo, estaba claro que no se arrepentiría. No habría modo de hacerlo, yo ya no podría, mi deseo por ella había estado reprimido por mucho tiempo, necesitaba satisfacerlo… y lo haría.

Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a ser irregulares y tuvimos que separarnos para tomar el aire que nos faltaba. Mikasa tenía los labios hinchados de tanto que les exigí, pero eso no era suficiente, claro que no, necesitaba más. Volví a atacarlos, chupándolos, mordiéndolos, invadiendo de nuevo con mi lengua su boca, explorando cada rincón dentro de ella, luchando contra la lengua local. Mikasa se separó y se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre mí, ofreciéndoseme de manera clara.

Íbamos en serio. En verdad íbamos a hacerlo.

Miré sus senos a través de la transparentosa tela de su camisón aun húmedo, me embelesé viendo sus pezones rosas… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo deseaba probarlos!

"¿Qué pasa, Levi?"

"Mikasa, ¿sabes que después de lo que pase esta noche, aunque después lo deseemos, nada volverá a ser como antes, verdad? Quiero decir, no podremos deshacer lo que hagamos…"

Mikasa se restregó en mí, mostrándome una vez más cuán necesitada estaba de mí y con voz suave y su mirada nublada de deseo me respondió:

"¿Crees que después de haber estado tanto tiempo esperando por esto me podría arrepentir?"

Tenía razón, como siempre, ella tenía razón. Y una vez más comprobé que yo soy el cobarde.

Llevé mis manos dentro de su camisón y recorrí su vientre hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos, ella me tomó de los hombros y comenzó a masajearlos al tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo más su pecho para mí. Eran tan suaves, tan blandos, tan tibios. Comencé a estrujarlos un poco, no quería lastimarla, pero con cada movimiento de mis manos, recibía un sonido gustoso de sus labios, y eso me encantaba, comencé a masajearlos con más ímpetu y ella me respondió con un delicioso vaivén de sus caderas, tomé con cuidado sus pezones rosas, estaban erguidos, duros al tacto y obtuve un chillido de su parte; seguí con mi labor estrujándolos un poco, pellizcándolos y miré como hacía muecas de placer.

Saqué mis manos de dentro de su camisón rasgándolo desde dentro. Tomé un de los montes y me lo llevé a la boca, mientras que al otro lo atendía con mi otra mano. Era delicioso, suave, tibio, duro y blando a la vez. Dejé ese e hice lo mismo con el otro.

Joder que era lo más delicioso que había probado en mi vida. Me separe de su pecho y observe mi obra: un par de montes llenos de marcas rojas, muestras de que me pertenecían a mí, que yo los había conquistado. Mikasa respiraba agitada sobre mi cabeza, sentía su aliento en mi cabello. La tomé con algo de brusquedad de su largo cabello y llevé sus labios hasta los míos, después me dediqué a marcar con besos, mordidas y chupetones su cuello, solo escuchaba su jadeante respiración junto a mi oreja y unos cuantos "Levis".

Para ese entonces ya había olvidado quienes éramos, solo me interesaba tener a esa mujer gimiendo una y otra vez mi nombre. Me levanté con ella en brazos y la dejé sobre la cama. Me deshice de mi ahora estorbosa pijama para solo quedar en bóxer frente a ella, igualando las condiciones pues ella solo estaba en bragas.

Me coloqué sobre ella recargando mi peso en mis brazos recorriendo de nuevo sus labios, mejillas, cuello y pecho, dejando un rastro de baba a mi paso, llegué hasta su ombligo y succioné el lugar, estrujé con mi manos sus muslos, subí hasta sus labios de nuevo y nos besamos como en un inicio la abracé y giramos, ahora ella sobre mí recorrió mi cuello y pecho, succionó mis tetillas y besó mi abdomen, el contacto de su piel era fuego puro, quemaba, ardía, pero como lo amaba.

Volvimos a girarnos, nuevamente sobre ella bajé hasta su entrepierna, quité su última prenda y me dediqué a saborear ese rincón tan íntimo de su cuerpo, sus manos llegaron hasta mi cabeza y me empujaron más a fondo, era tan suave aquello, tan dulce. Escuchaba sus dulces gemidos resonar en la habitación, un ligero grito ahogado, con mi lengua llegué al lugar más oculto de su cuerpo, tan estrecho… Volví más arriba, a su botón de placer, lamiendo, succionando, mientras que con mis dedos intentaba invadir su rincón.

"Agh…" la escuché quejarse.

"¿Te estoy lastimando?" le pregunté.

"Es un poco incómodo, nunca…" no necesité que me dijera más, era virgen. "Siempre quise que tú fueras el primero, Levi"

Después de eso, procuré ser aún más cuidadoso, aunque era muy difícil no lastimarla pues siempre la primera vez resultaba dolorosa para ellas. Volví a sus labios mientras mi mano seguía jugueteando con su sexo, la veía tan necesitada que aproveché para introducir un dedo, dio un respingo, pero fue más de placer que de dolor, introduje otro: su cara fue un poema. Juguetee sacando y metiendo mis dedos de aquel lugar, me ponía mucho ver sus expresiones de mero placer.

Estaba tan necesitado de ella que decidí que ya era tiempo, me saqué la única prenda que me quedaba y me dispuse a llegar hasta el final con ella, pero me detuvo.

"Quiero… probarlo" me dijo.

"Mikasa…"

No esperó a que dijera algo más cuando sus manos ya estaban envolviendo mi falo y comenzaron a masajearlo. Era el puto paraíso aquello. El jodido y puto paraíso. Sus manos suaves e inexpertas no se comparaban en nada las propias que en noches de soledad buscaban imaginar siquiera la sensación de tenerla como ahora la tenía. La sensación fue mejor cuando sentí mi falo atrapado dentro de algo húmedo y caliente, bajé mi mirada y encontré con la endemoniadamente caliente imagen de Mikasa chupándolo cual dulce fuera. Era increíble: la succión, su lengua, sus dientes, sus manos. Comencé a embestirla, necesitaba sentir más.

 _"_ _El puto paraíso. El puto paraíso."_ Me repetí.

Estuve a punto de correrme en su boca, pero no era el momento, me detuve a tiempo y la empujé haciéndola caer de espalda sobre la cama. Perdí el control. Solo quería estar dentro de ella de una maldita vez y terminar de reclamarla como mía.

Me metí entre sus piernas y me alineé con su entrada, la tomé de su cuello y espalda y la besé antes de introducirme violentamente en ella.

Maldita sea ¿cómo pude privarme tanto tiempo de eso? Tan estrecha, tan caliente, tan húmeda… escuché su gemido de dolor, pero egoístamente poco me importo porque empecé a embestirla como un loco, la miré derramar algunas lágrimas y aun así no me detuve, no podía hacerlo, había sido tanto tiempo fantaseando con esos momentos que no podía detenerme, y al final, no había sido necesario, comencé a escuchar su gemidos gustosos, sus chillidos agudos, su voz llamándome y pidiendo más, y con gusto se lo di.

Nunca me había sentido tan vivo como en esos momentos, la veía retorcerse bajo mío y eso era como energía para mí, una hermosa invitación a continuar. Llegué a un punto en el que supe que estaba por llegar al final sin embargo, no podía terminar dentro de ella, pero quería hacerlo. Me retiré a prisa y la giré bruscamente para luego enterrarme en su trasero. Finalmente conseguí marcarla absolutamente como mía, toda ella, todo su ser me pertenecía. Gritó de dolor y seguí empujando dentro suyo hasta que finalmente exploté y derrame mi esencia en ella, sabía que a ella le faltaba poco así que con mis manos jugueteé con su botón mientras seguía derramando mi semilla hasta hacerla llegar también. Fue hermoso oírla gritar mi nombre mientras ambos nos desvanecíamos de placer. Eso, sin lugar a dudas, fue hacer el amor.

Me retiré de ella y me recosté a su lado, ella se giró y se acomodó en mi pecho. Nos miramos a los ojos. Estábamos agitados, cansados, sudorosos, pero igual de felices.

"Te amo" me dijo

"Te amo." Le respondí antes de besarnos y caer dormidos inmediatamente después.

Algunas horas más tarde desperté.

La miré abrazándome. Seguía durmiendo. Vi las marcas de lo que había hecho, marcas rojas en su piel señalando los lugares que mi boca recorrió, marcas en sus muslos de mis manos, su piel aperlada por el sudor seco y mi saliva y, por supuesto, mi semen escurriendo de su trasero.

Lo había hecho ya. No había marcha atrás. Me había acostado con mi propia hermana. Lo impensable, lo incorrecto, lo inmoral, lo imperdonable ya lo había hecho… y me sentía jodidamente bien, tanto que no me importó despertar a mi hermana enterrándome de nuevo en ella, pues aún no estaba del todo satisfecho, no me importó dejar más marcas de mi paso por su piel, ni me importó gritar su nombre mientras me corría de nuevo en ella. No me importó dormirme de nuevo mamando su seno cual si de un bebé me tratara. No me importó, advertirle que no podía ser de nadie más que mía, pues quería ser el primero y el único en su vida.

No me importo ver esa vieja foto en la que ambos somos unos niños y yo la cargo en brazos, pues ahora estaba seguro, de que siempre la había amado así.

De que siempre estuve esperando por ese momento. De que siempre amé así a mi hermana.

Así que… si tengo que arder en el infierno por eso… que así sea.

 **Bueeeno, aquí el cap 3 de 5 (creo). Espero sus reviews con sus criticas constructivas :3 (y respetuosas, pero, ustedes son muy lindos así que casi casi no hace falta pedirlo x3 3 )**

 **Sé que he vuelto a descuidar mis otros dos fics y que les debo la continuación de "¿Dulce o travesura?" y no es pretexto pero, como había mencionado antes (cuando volví a aparecer por aquí después de muchos meses), este, ha sido un año agridulce. En ese tiempo pensé que ya había llegado por fin la calma y ¡pum! otra colina y bajada de montaña rusa...**

 **Pero, lo peor que podía pasar este año, ya pasó, y aquí sigo :')**

 **"El show debe continuar" se dice por ahí.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto y felices fiestas!**


	4. Mentiras

**Les dije que nos leeríamos pronto(?) Cof cof también actualicé "Ideal" cof cof Cx**

 **Mentiras.**

El día en el que mi hermano y yo hicimos lo impensable, fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Por fin mi sueño se había vuelto realidad: conseguí el amor de Levi.

Recuerdo que hicimos el amor como si fuéramos una pareja de recién casados. No nos satisfacíamos y eso era algo que ambos comprendíamos el por qué. Tanto tiempo anhelándonos en silencio, fantaseando el uno con el otro… Lo sé, sé que debo parecer una desquiciada por contar esto así, pero es la verdad. Mi hermano y yo nos amamos con locura, nuestro amor existe desde que tenemos uso de razón ¿no es lo más hermoso del mundo eso? ¿No el amor es el sentimiento por excelencia?

Recuerdo que esa mañana grité incontablemente su nombre mientras nos volvíamos uno, como nos entregábamos disfrutando de cada segundo a solas…

"Para ser tus primeras experiencias, eres fabulosa, Mikasa"

"Nunca imaginé que me sentiría así, es mejor de lo que alguna vez pensé… Me encanta, me encanta…"

"Eres toda una mujer… _mí mujer"_

Levi se montó encima de mí y volvió a tocar mis senos.

"Así que te gusta que haga esto contigo…"

"Ajá..."

"¿Y también esto?"

Bajó a succionar uno de ellos y a estrujar con fuerza el otro.

"Sí… también…"

"¿Tanto deseabas esto?"

"¿Y tú?"

Levi soltó una risilla y se unió de nuevo a mí.

Casi pierdo la razón al sentir nuestras pieles rozando y como me llenaba de él.

Estábamos durmiendo cuando el teléfono sonó. Levi respondió.

"¿Hola?"

 _"_ _Hijo, ¿aún dormías?"_

"Mamá… eh… sí…"

 _"_ _¿Mikasa se puso mal durante la noche?"_

"No mamá, para nada. Ella de hecho despertó poco después de que papá y tú se fueron y ya estaba perfectamente…"

 _"_ _¿Qué sucedió entonces? Es casi medio día y aún dormías. Tú no duermes tanto, Levi."_

"Quise asegurarme de que Mikasa en verdad estuviera bien y estuve vigilándola mientras dormía. En la mañana, casi al amanecer, me fui a recostar y terminé durmiéndome."

 _"_ _Tú siempre tan atento con tu hermana… Siempre tan cariñoso con ella, eres un buen hermano mayor, por eso ella te adora."_

"Es… mi deber, mamá."

El teléfono se escuchaba algo fuerte así que podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación entre Levi y nuestra madre. Así que podía entender perfectamente, también, las muecas de culpa y dolor que fueron apareciendo en su rostro.

 _"_ _Tú padre y yo llegaremos un poco más tarde de lo previsto."_

"¿No llegarán a comer?

 _"_ _No hijo. No sabes… la fiesta fue una locura, muy divertida. Tu padre y yo salimos a pasear. Teníamos mucho tiempo sin tener tiempo solo para nosotros y…"_

"Diviértanse mucho, mamá."

 _"_ _Déjame hablar con tu hermana."_

"Te la paso."

Levi me dio el teléfono y salió de mi recámara. No volteó a verme.

"Mamá."

 _"_ _Hija, ¿cómo te sientes?"_

"Excelente, mamá. Nunca me había sentido tan bien como hoy…"

 _"_ _Levi te cuidó bien, entonces."_

"Como siempre. Toda la vida ha sido así…"

 _"_ _Sí, siempre ha sido así contigo. Te adora."_

"Lo sé."

Mamá siguió hablándome de banalidades hasta que escuché la voz de papá llamándola para no sé qué y mamá tuvo que colgar.

Me di un baño rápido y me vestí con una pijama cómoda. Al bajar a la cocina Levi estaba comiendo un sándwich y aunque sabía que yo estaba ahí, no me volteó a ver. Yo me preparé otro sándwich y me senté frente a él.

"Qué bien que papá y mamá hayan querido dedicarse tiempo para ellos solos, ¿no?"

"Lo merecen."

"Levi, sé que hablar con mamá y que nos recordara nuestra relación sanguínea para ti…"

"Me recordó que esto que hicimos fue una verdadera locura, Mikasa."

"¿Qué?"

"Esto no estuvo bien, no está bien… Somos hermanos… soy tu hermano mayor. Te vi apenas eras una recién nacida, te ayudé en tus primeros pasos, celebré tus primeras palabras, te cuidé mientras jugabas, te consolé, te ayudé…."

"Y te enamoraste de mí como yo de ti."

"Sí… o no. No lo sé. Mikasa, quizá nos confundimos y lo que sentimos no sea… esa "clase" de amor…"

"¿Qué no es esa "clase" de amor? Levi, estuvimos haciendo el amor toda la noche. No digas tonterías"

"¡No son tonterías, Mikasa! Sí, sé lo que hicimos y no sabes la culpa que siento por haberte hecho eso… Debí ser más fuerte, controlarme, alejarme, pero no lo hice…"

"Porque me amas"

"¡Porque soy débil! Porque eres hermosa, porque soy un maldito pervertido… Mikasa, ¿por qué nos hacemos esto? ¿Por qué me buscas? ¿Por qué no te alejas de mí e intentas ser feliz con otro?"

"Porque no quiero, Levi. Te tengo a ti."

"¡Pero yo no puedo seguir haciendo esto! ¡No! No cuando cada segundo recuerdo quién eres, quién soy… _quiénes somos…"_

"Anoche y hasta hace unos minutos lo olvidaste y me amaste sin restricciones. Me hiciste enteramente tuya y…"

"¡Cállate! No repitas eso. Date cuenta: somos hermanos. HERMANOS."

"Lo sé, lo sé pero no me importa en absoluto. Eres hombre, yo mujer, te gusto, me gustas, te deseo, me deseas, te amo y me amas. Eso es lo que me interesa. Dime, ¿alguna de tus novias te ha hecho sentir como yo? Tanto emocional como en el sexo."

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Ninguno de mis "novios" me han hecho sentir como tú."

"¿No me dijiste que…"

"Sí, anoche fue mi primera vez pero, tú sabes que existen los fajes y…"

"Ok. Déjalo así. No quiero saber."

"¿Celos?"

"Claro que sí. Eres mi hermana y no puedo estar feliz de que un escuincle idiota te esté toqueteando"

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos entonces?"

"No repetir lo que ocurrió entre nosotros nunca más. Nunca debió suceder en primer lugar."

"¿Eso es lo que deseas, Levi?"

"Sí, no puedo con esto. Mamá, papá. Tú, yo. Nuestra sangre…"

Sé que me porté como una auténtica loca ese día pero, yo amaba a Levi tanto como lo amo ahora que, hice lo que tenía que hacer.

"Prueba que tuviste suficiente de mí y que de ahora en adelante solo me verás como tu hermana"

"Juro que lo ha… ¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo?!"

Me saqué la blusa y el bra para exponer mis senos ante él.

"Soy tu hermana, ¿no? No debe provocarte nada más que pena verme así. ¿Qué haces viéndome? Aparta tu vista de mí, hermano. No seas tan pervertido."

"Mikasa, basta"

Comencé a tocarlos estimulándome a mí misma, debo confesar que moría de pena y que nunca había imaginado llegar hasta ese extremo, pero estaba desesperada.

"Deja de hacer eso…"

"Es mi cuerpo, puedo hacer lo que quiera con él… mmm…"

"Mikasa, estás llegando muy lejos…"

"¿Lejos? Sí, pero no solo yo: llegamos juntos mmm… ¿recuerdas?"

Levi temblaba y aunque intentaba apartar su vista de mí, no podía, siempre regresaba. Con una mano seguí estrujando mis senos y la otra la llevé a mi entrepierna encima de la tela de mi pantalón.

"Mikasa, por favor…"

"¿Sigues viéndome? Eres sin duda un pervertido…"

"Suficiente, no seguiré tu juego…"

"Vete entonces y déjame a mí continuar mi juego"

Bajé mis pantalones y quedé en bragas frente a él. Dio media vuelta y un paso. Se estaba yendo. Lo estaba perdiendo. Comencé a estimular mi entrepierna y a masajear mi pecho con más ímpetu.

"Ah…"

Levi se detuvo. Solté otro sonido de gusto, seguido por otro… él temblaba sin control…

"¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Quieres ser menos pervertido y sólo escucharme mientras me masturbo? Mmm… ahhh…"

Levi volteó y se fue acercando con cautela a mí. Seguí con mi labor, estaba funcionando.

"Deja ya de hacer esto, no sigas."

"¿Por qué?"

Levi agachó la mirada y yo me detuve.

"Esto demuestra que no me ves simplemente como tu hermana."

"Soy hombre y…"

"Yo te gusto."

Llevé mi mano a su entrepierna. Su miembro estaba erguido y palpitante.

"Lo sabes, Levi."

Lo besé pegándome a él y sobando su entrepierna. No faltó mucho para estar de nuevo unidos de la forma más natural.

.

.

.

"Sabemos que será difícil, pero juntos podemos lograr salir adelante."

"Sí Levi, me alegra mucho que por fin lo entendieras."

"Mikasa, tú y yo sabemos que mamá y papá no se pueden enterar… por lo menos no ahora."

"Sí, lo sé."

"No podemos estar así en su presencia… frente a ellos seguiremos siendo solo un par de hermanos que se llevan de maravilla."

"De acuerdo."

"La buena noticia es que tú entrarás en la misma universidad que yo, así que dentro unas semanas viviremos juntos y solos tú y yo."

"Te amo, Levi."

"Te amo, Mikasa."

.

.

.

Mikasa ese medio día me hizo comprender que ya no podía seguir resistiéndome a lo que sentía por ella. Era estúpido pensar que después una noche entera marcándonos como nuestros podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando mis padres llegaron, les contamos lo que hicimos durante su ausencia: ver televisión, medio limpiar nuestra casa y demás cosas de típicos hermanos que tienen un día sin sus padres.

Durante el resto de las vacaciones Mikasa y yo seguimos teniendo rápidos encuentros sexuales a la primera oportunidad que se nos presentara. Sabíamos que era arriesgarnos demasiado pero el deseo reprimido por tantos años por parte de ambos y el hecho de que ambos aun éramos adolescentes, bueno, yo adulto joven y ella adolescente y la adrenalina de correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos nos hacía sentir mayor excitación.

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo hicimos en mi recamara, fue una experiencia bastante cómica pues debíamos cuidar nos hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a nuestros padres. Ahora que lo recuerdo… es extraño y nostálgico… no sé cómo sentirme conmigo mismo…

Hacer eso con mi hermana me hizo recordar las veces que de niños intentábamos no hacer ruido mientras comíamos a media noche galletas y frituras dentro de mi cuarto mientras veíamos caricaturas a volumen bajo.

Al finalizar las vacaciones, Mikasa se fue conmigo pues era momento de que ella ingresara a la universidad. Mamá y papá me encomendaron su cuidado, sobre todo mi padre acerca de protegerla de tipos que pudieran lastimarla. De eso no tendrían que preocuparse, aun si no hubiera existido esa relación afectiva y carnal entre ella y yo, yo siempre la hubiera protegido de todo y de todos.

Una vez llegados a mi apartamento de estudiantes, ella acondicionó su recamara. Solo para simular un poco pues sabíamos que terminaríamos durmiendo juntos, al igual que sabíamos que en cualquier momento nuestros padres irían a visitarnos.

La primera noche básicamente no dormimos. La pasamos entre alcohol, sexo, más alcohol y comida chatarra para no desfallecer. A la mañana siguiente desperté con mi hermana completamente desnuda durmiendo plácidamente a un lado mío y pude observar el desastre a nuestro alrededor: botellas de cerveza, frituras por el piso, preservativos usados regados, ella toda cubierta de marcas de mis manos y chupetones por sus senos, abdomen, no dudo que también en su espalda, glúteos y muslos.

Recordar todo eso hizo que me excitara al grado de comenzar a estimular a Mikasa para luego unirme a ella y despertarla así. Media mañana estuvimos de nuevo así, hasta que ambos acordamos que era tiempo de parar. Teníamos que limpiar y prepararnos para ir a la universidad. Al final de cuentas, vivíamos juntos solo ella y yo. No teníamos por qué desesperarnos.

Al llegar al campus me encontré con varios de mis amigos, les presenté a Mikasa. Obviamente les advertí que no se atrevieran a pensar siquiera en cortejarla, lo entendieron perfectamente.

Al pasar de unas semanas, escuché rumores sobre Mikasa: que ella era una chica muy difícil de conquistar, que había rechazado a un sin número de chicos de todos los grados, incluso a los más codiciados por todas. A veces llegaban unos chicos de mi grado a pedir ayuda para conquistar a mi hermana. Yo me limitaba a decir que no podía hacer nada, que era decisión de ella aceptar o no lo propuesta de alguien.

A veces, solo para satisfacer mi ego, durante las noches mientras teníamos relaciones le preguntaba que por quien había rechazado a tal chico solo para escuchar un "por ti" entre gemidos.

Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse con la aparición de una chica nueva en mi clase: Zoe. Ella se enamoró de mí y hacía hasta lo imposible por estar todo el tiempo conmigo al grado que pronto se esparció el rumor que ella y yo estábamos saliendo. Obviamente Mikasa se enteró de eso y comenzó a odiar el hecho de que no pudiera salir a gritar al mundo que ella y yo nos pertenecíamos.

Cansada de mi constante rechazo y basada en el hecho de que una vez "desaproveché" la oportunidad de tener relaciones con ella un día que la acompañé a su casa y esta estaba sola, Zoe comenzó a esparcir el rumor que yo era gay.

Fui un estúpido en ese entonces que en lugar de aprovechar la oportunidad de "admitir" mi homosexualidad y de esa manera evitar que más adelante saliera otra chica enamorada de mí, mi ego me impidió buscar el bien común para Mikasa y para mí y solo busqué el propio, así que accedí empezar a salir con Zoe, pero "pensando" en el bien de Mikasa, le dije a Zoe que por mi religión no podía tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Esa fue mi brillante forma de querer hacerle saber a Mikasa que nunca le sería infiel.

Obviamente y con justa razón mis acciones egoístas lastimaron a Mikasa al grado que dejó de dormir conmigo para dormir en su propia habitación "como debió haber sido desde un principio".

Yo cansado de tener que soportar a Zoe y del rechazo de Mikasa, le sugerí que se consiguiera un novio y olvidáramos por completo nuestro asunto. La herí aún más y después de eso no solo ya no dormía conmigo, sino que dejó de dirigirme la palabra. Algunos días después se corrió la voz que alguien por fin había logrado conquistar a la inconquistable Mikasa Ackerman. Un tal Farlan.

Después de eso, tuve que soportar verla a ella en el campus tomada de la mano con ese tipo y ver como se besaban. Hasta ese entonces me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había estado siendo. Las cosas no podían seguir así. Yo amaba a Mikasa y no soportaba la idea de que ella fuera para otro, que ya no la tuviera única y exclusivamente para mí. Yo seguía firme con la farsa de no tener relaciones con Zoe por respeto a mi supuesta religión, pero, ¿Y Mikasa? La sola idea de que ella en algún momento llegue a estar entre los brazos de ese o de cualquier otro me enfermaba.

Poco a poco mi humor se fue yendo de malo a nefasto, al grado que Zoe ya no quería seguir a mi lado. Una tarde saliendo del gimnasio me encontré a mi querida novia en pleno faje con un tipo mucho más corpulento que yo. El capitán del equipo de americano, Erwin Smith.

Aplaudí para interrumpir y me fui "indignado" de ahí, no sin antes decirle a Zoe que esperaba que no fuera necesario tener que aclarar después que la relación se había terminado.

Al llegar al departamento, feliz por al fin haberme librado de Zoe y poder pedirle perdón a Mikasa por haber sido tan egoísta encontré que su mochila y la del tal Farlan estaban en la sala, así como sus zapatos y al parecer la camisa del tipo. Temiendo lo peor me apresuré a las habitaciones encontrando la suya cerrada. Furioso y celoso abrí su puerta justo a tiempo pues aún seguían vestidos.

"¡Aléjate de mi hermana, hijo de puta!" Le dije al tipo al tiempo que lo tomaba del cuello y lo alejaba de Mikasa.

"Ella está de acuerdo, ella está de acuerdo, no la estoy obligando" repetía tratando de hacerme entender que él no era un mal tipo que se estaba aprovechando de mi hermana.

Ahora puedo decir que efectivamente Farlan no era una mala persona, quizá si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera, habría estado contento de que Mikasa se enamorara de alguien como él, pero en estas no. En estas, Mikasa es mía y de nadie más.

Corrí al pobre Farlan del departamento y regresé al cuarto con Mikasa, ahí ella me esperaba para recibirme con un puñetazo más que merecido. Me quebré por completo y comencé a llorar, me arrodillé y me abracé a ella.

"Perdóname por ser tan egoísta y estúpido. Perdóname por todo lo mal que te hice sentir. Perdóname por negarte la posibilidad de tener una relación normal con ese chico. No quiero que estés con nadie que no sea yo. Te amo, Mikasa. Te amo."

Mikasa comenzó a llorar también.

"Te juro que entre Zoe y yo nunca pasó nada. Siempre te tuve presente, te lo juro."

"Llegaste a tiempo… estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo con la ayuda de Farlan."

"No, por favor. Nunca más sugeriré que olvidemos todo."

Esa noche Mikasa y yo volvimos a dormir juntos. No pasó nada más allá. Solo queríamos sentirnos cerca más allá de tener un encuentro carnal.

A los días ella terminó su relación con Farlan formalmente. El chico se portó de lo más gentil, sin duda hubiera sido el mejor hombre para Mikasa.

Mikasa y yo seguimos con nuestra relación. En tiempo de vacaciones volvíamos a casa al igual que en los días festivos y navidad, que por cierto, también es mi cumpleaños y el día que nuestro padre falleció.

 **Aquí otro cap de esta peculiar historia :3 Espero saber sus opiniones con un review, por favor :'3**


	5. Amor maldito

**Bueno, aquí otro capitulo. Sucede que me llegó la idea de pronto y aunque hubiera querido desarrollarla más, por causa de la universidad y proyectos finales no me puedo dar el lujo de no escribirla. Podía escribirla y solo dejarla guardada pero, me ha pasado que cuando hago eso** **después** **quiero continuar y ya no sé, como que pierdo el hilo o la idea principal a donde quiero llegar. En fin. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Disfruten la lectura.**

 **Amor maldito.**

Tarde del 25 de Diciembre.

"¿Sylvain? ¡Sylvain!" Escucho la voz de mi amada esposa y sus apresurados pasos para llegar hasta mí.

 _"_ _Debe ser una pesadilla. Sí, eso debe ser. Esto no es real, esto no está pasando. El hecho de que sienta como todo a mí alrededor va desapareciendo solo significa que estoy a punto de despertar."_

"¡Sylvain! ¡Respóndeme!" Me llama con desespero en su voz.

 _"_ _Allie, eso trato pero no termino de despertar. Caray, esta es la peor pesadilla de mi vida… ¿Acaso a esto es a lo que llaman "parálisis del sueño"? Siento que el dolor en mi pecho desaparece a medida que se me dificulta más tomar aire. Allie, despiértame por favor. Siento mucho miedo…"_

"Señora, ¿qué ocurre?" Es otra persona, no puedo ver su cara, todo se va poniendo más y más oscuro…

"¡Mi esposo! Se desvaneció de pronto… fue a buscar a nuestros hijos arriba y cuando regresó… sólo lo vi tomarse el pecho y luego cayó…"

"Llamaremos a una ambulancia… ¡¿hay algún médico que nos pueda ayudar?!"

"¡Sylvain!"

 _"_ _Allie, no llores… Allie, perdón… ahora entiendo que esto no es una pesadilla… Allie, te he fallado, nos he fallado… pensé que había sido un buen padre para nuestros hijos… Levi y Mikasa…"_

.

.

.

Creía ser un hombre afortunado. Con esfuerzo y dedicación había logrado obtener lo que siempre soñé en todos los aspectos de mi vida, en especial, la familia que deseaba tener.

Mi esposa Allie es una mujer muy bella, de ascendencia oriental. La conocí unos pocos meses antes de que yo terminara la facultad. Me llamó mucho la atención y me decidí a conocerla y después de eso a conquistarla. No fue una tarea fácil, bueno, creo que el conquistar a una mujer nunca es una tarea fácil, pero al final de cuentas, Allie me demostró que todo esfuerzo que hice por ella valió la pena.

Tres años y medio de noviazgo, con sus altas y bajas, claro está, Allie y yo decidimos unir formalmente nuestras vidas. Año y medio después trajimos al mundo a nuestro primer hijo: Levi Lance, mi mayor orgullo y alegría.

Casi tres años después nació nuestra segunda hija: Mikasa. Durante el embarazo, tuvimos problemas para que Levi aceptara que pronto tendríamos un nuevo integrante en la familia, sim embargo, el día que esos dos se vieron por primera vez, hubo una conexión inmediata entre ellos.

Como padre, no podía estar más tranquilo de que mi pequeña hija siempre iba a tener a un hermano que la adoraba y que siempre cuidaría de ella.

En ese entonces no me podía imaginar lo que vendría años después.

Mikasa y Levi siempre fueron muy unidos. Levi desde que conoció a su pequeña hermana, se dio a la tarea de cuidarla y protegerla de todo y de todos y así siguió haciéndolo hasta que él se fue a otra ciudad a la universidad y luego ella cuando llegó su momento. Allie y yo estábamos muy orgullosos de nuestra familia.

No sé cuánto tiempo tengo pensando esto. Tal vez unos minutos, tal vez horas pero, no puedo dejar de preguntarme si hice algo mal. ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta?

.

.

.

Mañana del 25 de Diciembre.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Levi!" Gritaron a coro la familia Ackerman al primogénito quien aún dormía después de la velada familiar que tuvieron en el restaurant del hotel al que habían ido para pasar las fiestas de fin de año.

"Insisto: ¿por qué no me felicitan a media noche justo después de haberme deseado "feliz navidad"?" Dijo malhumorado, pues aun deseaba dormir.

"No seas enojón hermano. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado."

"Tú lo has dicho: _debería."_

"Bueno hijo, es la cuota que debes pagar cada año por no haber dejado que tu madre y yo festejáramos la navidad apropiadamente hace 23 años." Dijo en tono de broma su padre quien al terminar la última palabra recibió un codazo de su esposa seguido de una carcajada de su hija.

"Como que si yo hubiera elegido a conciencia nacer este día… Mejor ustedes hubieran sacado cuentas y hubieran evitado tener sexo durante Marzo y Abril y así no hubieran corrido peligro que les arruinara sus fiestas de fin de año."

"¡Levi!" Reprendió su madre, apenada.

"Mamá, es la verdad…" Dijo aún molesto por ya no poder seguir durmiendo.

Efectivamente, el cumpleaños de Levi era nada más y nada menos que el día de Navidad. A diferencia de otros niños que tuvieron la suerte de nacer ese día, Levi cargaba con buena suerte de recibir dos obsequios siempre: el obsequio de Navidad y el obsequio de cumpleaños.

Sus padres y Mikasa le entregaron sus regalos de este año. Lo dejaron solo en su habitación para que se vistiera pues era hora de ir a desayunar y de ahí saldrían a pasear por los alrededores del hotel.

Los Ackerman realmente disfrutaban pasar tiempo en familia, desde siempre había sido así. Ese día no fue la excepción.

Después de una mañana y parte de la tarde entretenida entre centros comerciales, la visita rápida a un casino, centros de videojuegos y cine, la familia Ackerman volvió al hotel pues su plan final del día era asistir a la fiesta de navidad que se celebraría esa noche.

Los señores Ackerman y los hermanos dormían en una suite que tenía "habitaciones" separadas. Ambos chicos decidieron subir a la suite para comenzar a arreglarse para la fiesta de dentro de unas pocas horas. Sus padres decidieron quedarse por lo menos una hora más en el bar del hotel, eso les daría tiempo a los muchachos de tomar una ducha y vestirse para la ocasión.

.

.

.

En la habitación.

"¿Qué tal te la has pasado en tu cumpleaños, Levi?"

"La verdad no me puedo quejar. El hotel es genial, estoy con mi familia, nos divertimos juntos… ¿qué más puedo pedir?"

"Mi regalo… tal vez…"

"Ya me lo diste en la mañana, ¿no recuerdas? Por cierto, por las prisas de vestirme para ir a desayunar no he abierto ninguno…"

"Ese no, Levi…"

Mikasa condujo a Levi hasta su cama y cerró las puertas corredizas que separaban ese espacio del resto de la suite.

"Mikasa, ¿Qué haces? Quedamos que…"

"Mamá y papá nos dieron una hora para estar aquí preparándonos para la fiesta. No te preocupes, solo han pasado 8 minutos, tenemos tiempo. Además, no sé si durante este viaje volvamos a tener oportunidad y aunque regresando de vacaciones estaremos de nuevo solos tú y yo en el departamento, no puedo evitar desear hacerlo contigo hoy."

Levi aunque un poco dudoso, terminó aceptando el regalo de Mikasa y consciente de que tenían tiempo límite, decidió que aprovecharía cada segundo.

.

.

.

En el bar.

"Estoy seguro que yo la traía conmigo."

"Tal vez la olvidaste en el coche."

"No Allie, no acostumbro a dejarla en la guantera ni nada así. Siempre la traigo conmigo o te la doy a guardar a ti o a… Demonios, cada vez me hago más viejo…"

"¿Qué?"

"Levi. Le di a guardar la cartera a Levi cuando me hiciste que me probara el traje en esa tienda cara del centro comercial."

"Cierto, vi cuando se la diste."

"Ni hablar. Tendré que subir a la habitación por ella. Mientras tanto usted, bella dama, se quedará aquí y me ordenará otro whiskey y lo que usted desee para tomar."

"Le dices a los chicos que cuando terminen de arreglarse bajen a comer algo al restaurant. Sospecho que la fiesta solo tendrá botanas y bebidas alcohólicas y no quiero que malcoman."

"Claro, yo les paso tu orden."

.

.

.

Habitación.

Mikasa y Levi estaban entregándose por completo a la lujuria y pasión contenida durante los días que llevaban de viaje con sus padres. No es como si en su departamento no tuvieran suficiente tiempo, es que ellos eran jóvenes y su deseo sexual era incontenible.

El regalo de Mikasa para Levi había sido claro: durante ese encuentro él podía tenerla como él quisiera, el tiempo (dentro de la medida establecida) que él quisiera y con la rudeza que él quisiera, así que Levi, ni lento ni perezoso, aprovechó el generoso regalo de su hermana.

"Ah… ah… ah…" Se escapaba de la boca de Mikasa por cada embiste de Levi.

"Shhh… shh… eso no es nada aún…" le decía Levi para tratar de callar los gemidos de Mikasa.

Levi disfrutaba tener el control del cuerpo de Mikasa. En esos momentos la disfrutaba teniéndola recostada de boca arriba frente a él mientras las piernas de la chica estaban sobre sus hombros y él elegía aleatoriamente entre embistes lentos o rápidos, o embistes suaves o rudos.

"Joder… nunca me cansaré de ver tu cara de perversión Mikasa…" decía mientras continuaba embistiendo a la chica.

"No… puedo… evitarla… ahhh… tú me… provocas demasiado…"

"Al demonio…"

Abruptamente Levi se retiró de la chica para luego girarla y colocar bajo su vientre una almohada y acto seguido penetrarla de forma ruda.

"Oh Dios… Levi… Levi… Levi…" repetía la chica sin cesar pues la forma en que el chico la estaba tomando le estaba generando demasiado placer.

Por su parte, el azabache, sintiéndose con el derecho de que solo por esa ocasión, al ser su cumpleaños, él podía concentrase más en su propio placer que en el de ella. Ya llegaría su cumpleaños para recompensarla.

Sylvain Ackerman entró en la suite sin sospechar lo que ahí dentro estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo podía siquiera imaginar alguna vez que sus dos hijos tuvieran esa clase de relación?

"Ah… ah… Levi… Levi…"

Escuchó la voz de su hija apenas cerró la puerta de la suite…

 _"_ _¿Qué dem…"_

"Más… más… no pares… por Dios no pares…"

En la aparente tranquila suite, los sonidos obscenos de su hija retumbaban. Entre más se adentraba, más claro podía escuchar los chirridos de la cama. Esos chirridos inconfundibles de cuando una pareja está completamente entregada a la pasión carnal.

Sylvain había escuchado claramente a su hija nombrar a su hermano entre gemidos desde el momento que entró en aquella maldita suite, sin embargo, tenía deseos de haber escuchado mal y aunque no lo hacía feliz saber que su pequeña ya no era su pequeña, quería escuchar otro nombre salir de esa división de la suite. Un nombre cualquiera, solo eso. Cualquier otro nombre, menos el de su hermano por el amor de Dios… Después se encargaría de charlar con ella…

"Levanta más tu cadera Mikasa…"

Esa voz…

 _"_ _¡¿Levi?!"_

"¿Así? ¡Ah…!"

"Sí, sí, así está bien… perfecto… mantente así…. Ah, joderrr…."

 _Tack tack tack tack tack…._

Se escuchaba sin cesar el crujir de esa maldita cama. Gemidos ahogados, respiraciones agitadas.

"A pesar de todo este tiempo sigues tan estrecha…. Joderrr… me encanta… ah…"

 _"_ _¿Todo este tiempo? ¿Qué?"_

Sylvain Ackerman poco a poco se fue acercando más a esa puerta corrediza que lo separaba de la verdad que se negaba a aceptar. El olor a sexo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, al igual que los sonidos de jadeos, gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas a causa de la excitación.

"Levi… por favor… ya no aguanto… necesito…"

"Un poco más… déjame disfrutarte un poco más…"

Cada sonido salido de ese lugar era como una aguja que se clavaba en el corazón de aquel desdichado hombre. Con cada "tack" se le venía a la mente imágenes de sus dos hijos, aquellos niños que jugaban juntos y se protegían el uno al otro. Ese niño malhumorado que se desvivía por cuidar a su pequeña hermana y esa niña que admiraba a su hermano más que a su padre…

Levi al sentir que ya no aguantaba más comenzó a embestir de manera violenta a la chica.

"Sí… sí… así Levi… ay… ah… ah… sigue… mmmh…"

Los sonidos gustosos de Mikasa no se hicieron esperar y, seguramente confiada de que nadie además de Levi la escucharía, no se preocupó por el volumen de los mismos.

"Ahhhh…."

Justo en el momento en el que el mayor de los hermanos se corría dentro de su hermana, Sylvain Ackerman abrió un poco aquella maldita puerta solo para ver con sus propios ojos lo que tanto se rehusó a creer esos minutos en los que sus oídos escuchaban aquello.

La imagen de sus únicos hijos quedaría grabada en su mente por lo que le restaba de vida.

Ambos completamente desnudos, unidos de la forma más natural que un hombre y una mujer pudieran estar. Su hija retorciéndose de placer bajo el dominio de su hijo quien agotado respiraba profundamente tratando de recuperar el aliento para acto seguido echarse completamente encima de la espalda de su hermana y tomar con sus manos los senos de la misma.

La cara de placer de su hija al sentir las manos de su hermano juguetear con sus senos y la forma en que giraba la cabeza en busca de los besos lascivos propios de una pareja que recién acaba de tener relaciones sexuales.

"¿Y? ¿Te gustó mi regalo?"

"Ha sido el mejor regalo de toda mi vida."

Sylvain no soportó ver más. Retrocedió lentamente y se giró para salir de aquella maldita suite.

Mientras caminaba fuera ya de ese lugar, sentía como poco a poco una opresión iba aumentando en su pecho y como comenzaba a hacerle falta aire al respirar.

¿Qué acababa de descubrir? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué sus hijos? ¿Acaso él les había fallado como padre?

Sin saber exactamente cómo regresó hasta el bar donde su esposa lo esperaba inocente de todo. La vio y encontró todos los rasgos que sus hijos heredaron de ella. De su mente no salía aquella imagen, ni esos sonidos.

El "tack tack" sonaba sin parar mientras imaginaba a su hijo e hija.

Cada paso que daba aumentaba el dolor en su pecho y la falta de aire. Mientras más se acercaba a su esposa más se preguntaba cómo es que se suponía que tenía que decirle lo que acababa de descubrir. ¿Cómo se supone que es la mejor forma para algo así?

Allie observó cuando su esposo iba entrando al bar. Le dio su mejor sonrisa para recibirlo, pero notó la cara de angustia y pesar en su esposo.

 _"_ _Los muchachos"_ pensó.

Una vez su esposo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que la escuchara Allison preguntó:

"¿Qué pasa Sylvain? ¿Les pasa algo a los muchachos? ¿Están bien los chicos?"

Sylvain ya no soportó más. Apenas su mujer terminó de preguntar por sus hijos, la imagen de ambos corriéndose a la vez se puso frente a sus ojos, seguida de un inmenso dolor en su pecho y finalmente observar por última vez el rostro de su amada esposa cubriéndose de oscuridad.

Ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo en el bar. Mikasa y Levi continuaban su derroche de pasión en la regadera de la suite.

Por el shock y el miedo de perder al amor de su vida, Allison solo pensaba en no separarse de él, por lo que no llamó ni pidió que avisaran a sus hijos lo que estaba ocurriendo con su padre.

Al llegar la ambulancia ella su fue con su esposo, siempre tomando su mano y pidiéndole que por favor regresara.

Un empleado del hotel recordó que había visto que los señores venían acompañados de sus hijos por lo que comprendiendo el estado de shock de la mujer, decidió ir a buscar a los jóvenes para darles la mala noticia del problema de salud de su padre.

"¿Jóvenes Ackerman?"

Los llamó. Levi escuchó y a medio vestir salió.

"Mis padres están en el bar. ¿Tiene algún recado de ellos?"

"Muchacho, lamento mucho tener que darte esta noticia. A su padre, hace unos minutos le dio un infarto, o eso es lo que creemos…"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde están? ¿Y mi madre?"

"Comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto el hotel se encargó de llamar de inmediato a la ambulancia y su madre se fue acompañando a su padre al hospital."

"Mamá… ¿A qué hospital?"

"San Rafael, está a 20 min en taxi, me tomé la libertad de llamarles uno, por lo que no debe tardar en llegar."

"Muchas gracias."

Levi se encargó de darle la noticia a su hermana. Tan pronto como pudieron bajaron y tomaron el taxi rumbo al hospital que estaba atendiendo a su padre.

Justo cuando entraron a la sala de emergencias, escucharon el desgarrador grito de su madre.

Sylvain Ackerman acababa de fallecer.

Mikasa se abrazó de Levi mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Levi cubrió con sus brazos a la chica mientras veía a su madre derrumbándose frente a ellos.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo es posible que eso esté ocurriendo? Apenas unas horas antes habían estado todos conviviendo. Su padre había sido un hombre sano siempre y ni siquiera era tan mayor como para pensar que su edad tenía algo que ver. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?

.

.

.

Frente a la tumba donde los restos de su padre descansaran de ahora en adelante, los hermanos Ackerman se mantienen en silencio. Los asistentes al funeral y sepultura de su padre se habían ido retirando poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron ellos dos.

Allison está al cuidado de las hermanas de Sylvain, pues a raíz de la muerte repentina de su esposo, su estabilidad mental no se ha podido recuperar del todo.

"Mikasa." Rompió el silencio Levi.

"Dime."

"¿Crees que exista eso de una segunda vida? ¿Crees que si es así papá ya se haya enterado de lo nuestro? ¿Crees que pueda comprendernos y perdonarnos?" Preguntó Levi conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.

Mikasa guardó silencio por varios minutos después de eso. Levi, entendiendo por eso que no obtendría una respuesta por parte de su hermana, decidió retirarse ya de aquel lugar. No podía seguir viendo ese ataúd en el que estaría encerrado, para siempre, el hombre que le dio la vida.

"Papá se enteró de todo antes de morir." Soltó sin más la chica.

Ante eso Levi se quedó congelado. Giró la cabeza para voltear a ver a su hermana y comprobar que seguía inmóvil y en silencio frente a la tumba de su padre, pero se encontró con la mirada de culpa y remordimiento de ella.

"La tarde que falleció… al final de nuestro primer encuentro…" comenzó a relatar entre sollozos la azabache "vi a nuestro padre observarnos a través de la puerta corrediza."

Levi sintió cómo el alma se le iba del cuerpo. Finalmente el castigo por lo que estaban haciendo comenzaba a llegar.

Mikasa y él habían matado a su propio padre.

 **Baia baia. Qué complicado se ha vuelto este asunto uwu. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Vale la pena continuar con un amor que hace tanto daño a terceros? ¿O Levi y Mikasa solo tuvieron mala suerte? ¿Creen que ese amor les ayude a superar esta amarga experiencia?  
Opiniones sobre este capitulo y fic en general en un review por favor, me agradará saberlas y claro, me motivaran a seguir escribiendo.  
También quisiera invitarlos a que apoyen con un review con sus ideas, sugerencias y/u opiniones también a mis otros fics: "Ideal", "Compón mi vida" y el que era y ahora ya no es one-shot porque ustedes lo pidieron "¿Dulce o travesura?"**

 **Bueno, ¡nos leemos! :3**


	6. Punto de partida

"¿Cómo les va en la escuela Lance?"

"Muy bien mamá. Sólo me resta un semestre."

"¿Cuidas bien de tu hermana?"

"Sí mamá, siempre estoy pendiente de ella."

"Pronto serán las vacaciones de invierno y tu padre regresará, entonces saldremos de viaje. Tu padre me dijo que iríamos a un hotel."

"Eso es genial, mamá."

"Te esfuerzas mucho en la escuela, ¿verdad hijo? Te ves algo agotado, te falta dormir más, tus ojeras están demasiado marcadas, pareciera que eres mucho mayor."

"Estoy en temporada de exámenes, me estoy esforzando."

"¿Mikasa duerme bien?"

"A veces estudia hasta tarde, pero te aseguro que ella tiene mejor pinta que yo."

"¿Por qué no ha venido hoy?"

"Tiene un proyecto muy importante, pero pronto vendrá."

"Joven Ackerman, es hora de que su madre tome sus medicamentos, le provocan mucho sueño, así que es tiempo de llevarla a su habitación para que descanse." Dijo la enfermera que se encarga de mi madre.

Hace 6 años, casi 7, que mi padre murió. Desde hace 5 que mi madre está internada en este centro de descanso. Son los mismos años en los que no he vuelto a ver a Mikasa.

 _Flashback._

 _"_ _¿Qué acabas de decir?" Preguntó Levi totalmente desencajado y al borde del colapso nervioso por la confesión hecha por su hermana._

 _"_ _Creí que eran alucinación mía… Cada vez que estábamos juntos cierta parte de mí tenía el miedo de que fuéramos descubiertos y…. Perdón, debí decirlo en ese momento… No creí que papá…" Dijo entre lágrimas la joven Ackerman._

 _Levi se derrumbó sin importarle ensuciar su traje con la tierra suelta del lugar. Empezó a llorar amargamente. Sus lágrimas pronto bajaron por su rostro y caían una tras otra al suelo de donde no levantaba la vista. Pronto sus manos estuvieron enterradas en aquella tierra. Mikasa, unos metros atrás de él, no se encontraba en un mejor estado. De pie a un lado de donde descansarían para siempre los restos de su padre, lloraba en silencio, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable de la desgracia que su familia estaba viviendo ahora._

 _Ver aquel ataúd y escuchar el llanto de su amado Levi le estaban matando lentamente. Unos minutos después, Levi dejó de sollozar pero aún no se ponía de pie, Mikasa sintió la necesidad de ir con él y abrazarlo._

 _Pero Levi ya había decidido que no quería absolutamente nada de ella._

 _"_ _Levi, yo…" dijo apenas poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico._

 _"_ _¡NO ME TOQUES!" Gritó con furia el azabache._

 _Mikasa retrocedió un par de pasos mientras observaba como su hermano poco a poco se ponía de pie._

 _"_ _Sé que lo que pasó con papá…" Empezó a decir la chica, pero Levi no quería escuchar nada que viniera de ella._

 _"_ _¿Dices: "Que le pasó a papá?" ¿En serio? ¡NOSOTROS PROVOCAMOS ESTO!" dijo arrojando terrones que tenía apuñados en sus manos._

 _"_ _Levi…" Dijo totalmente asustada y preocupada Mikasa._

 _"_ _Matamos a nuestro padre, Mikasa. ¡LO MATAMOS!" decía el joven importándole poco si alguien lo escuchaba o no. Para fortuna de ambos, solo estaban ellos dos en esa sección del cementerio._

 _"_ _No digas eso… nosotros…"_

 _"_ _Nosotros somos unos monstruos, unos malditos, UNOS ENFERMOS…"_

 _Mikasa solo veía a su hermano acercarse más y más con odio en sus ojos y eso le estaba quemando el alma._

 _"_ _¿De vedad creímos que no le haríamos daño a nadie? ¿Tan estúpidos somos?"_

 _"_ _Nos enamoramos…"_

 _"_ _¡CALLATE! ¡EN LO QUE RESTE DE NUESTRAS MALDITAS Y DESGRACIADAS VIDAS NO VUELVAS A REPETIR ESO!"_

 _"_ _¡Levi!"_

 _"_ _Escúchame bien, Mikasa. Iremos a casa, estaremos a lado de nuestra madre, estaremos con ella, pero tú y yo nunca volveremos a estar juntos de ninguna manera. No puedo ser tu hermano porque no te veo así, y no puedo tenerte para mí porque no quiero lastimar a nadie más."_

 _"_ _Por favor Levi, no…"_

 _"_ _Creo que este es el precio que debemos pagar por este tiempo que nos estuvimos burlando de todos… Fuimos muy desgraciados para hacer nuestra maldita voluntad y he aquí una de las consecuencias." Dijo apuntando al ataúd de su padre._

 _Mikasa volteo a ver el sitio que señalaba su hermano y más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas._

 _"_ _Te odio tanto como me odio a mí, Mikasa. Nunca nos perdonaré esto y estoy seguro que nunca lograré dejar de amarte y desearte tanto como lo sigo haciendo incluso ahora. Por eso mismo esa será mi penitencia, no volveré a tocarte y no te quiero tenerte cerca en lo que me reste de vida, además de que todos los días recordaré que mi lujuria y egoísmo asesinaron al mejor padre que pude haber tenido."_

 _Dicho eso, el chico se fue del lugar dejando a una Mikasa totalmente destrozada por el dolor y la culpa._

 _En ese instante, y de forma egoísta, se arrepintió de haberle confesado que su padre los había descubierto. Al darse cuenta de eso, se tiró de rodillas pues verdaderamente se vio como un monstruo por pensar así. Levi tenía razón. Ambos eran seres despreciables que merecían ser miserables el resto de sus días._

 _Fin flashback._

Desde la muerte de papá, mi madre no quedó bien de sus facultades. Se quedó atrapada en un bucle del cual tiene años sin salir. Para ella, siempre estamos en el inicio de Diciembre del año en el que murió papá.

No tiene conciencia de que el tiempo siguió su curso. Ella cree que papá regresará de su último viaje de negocios y que Mikasa llegará en cuanto se libere de sus compromisos en la universidad.

No sabe que yo ya terminé mi carrera hace 5 años y Mikasa hace un par. Mucho menos sabe que ella y yo tenemos años sin dirigirnos la palabra y por supuesto, no sabe el motivo.

Las hermanas de mi papá estuvieron varios años ayudándonos a Mikasa y a mí con nuestra madre, más que nada durante el tiempo que estuvimos estudiando. Les estoy agradecido. Pero desde que Mikasa terminó su carrera, ella y yo nos hacemos cargo de nuestra madre cada uno en ciertas temporadas del año.

Soy un hombre "normal" ahora. Tengo un buen empleo, un auto, un departamento, amigos… y sigo siendo igual de infeliz que hace 7 años.

Desde que empecé a vivir por mi cuenta, cada noche me torturan los sueños, o pesadillas…

No olvido a Mikasa, a pesar de ser un deseo maldito, su recuerdo sigue grabado a fuego en mi piel.

Muchas veces salgo de la ciudad a otros lugares buscando chicas que tengan rasgos similares a ella. Sé que me ven raro, pero al mostrarles el dinero cumplen con mis exigencias. Por instantes funciona, pero al final, siempre quedo insatisfecho pues sé que no es la verdadera Mikasa.

Ese es parte de mi castigo personal: ser un hombre insatisfecho sexualmente de por vida.

Y, por si aún no quedaba claro que soy un desgraciado: tengo novia. Petra.

Petra fue mi primer novia y la única que llegué a apreciar. Durante el inicio de mis años de universidad tuve a Zoe, pero fue solo una molestia. Además, Mikasa es la única mujer que realmente he amado en la vida.

Dios, esto es ya más una obsesión con ella.

Sí, tengo sexo con Petra y planeamos casarnos pronto, pero aun así busco el fantasma de Mikasa en cualquier chica.

Petra es totalmente diferente a ella que aun cuando técnicamente hace lo imposible por complacerme en la cama sólo puedo concentrarme en satisfacerla a ella para que terminemos pronto con eso. No lo disfruto a decir verdad. No es culpa de ella y me siento una basura pues sé que Petra es una buena mujer que merece ser amada a desmedida pero yo la necesito a mi lado para convencerme a mí mismo que debo continuar intentando ser un hombre normal y me he jurado que una vez casados, respetaré por completo nuestro compromiso y le seré totalmente fiel.

.

.

.

Han pasado 7 años desde la muerte de papá. Desde hace 3 años que no venía a esta casa. Se siente tan extraño estar aquí. Es mi hogar, el lugar donde crecí, pero el verla tan triste, abandonada y saber que hoy está así por mi culpa, me clava un puñal en el corazón.

Mamá vive atrapada en un lapso del pasado, lo más probable es que nunca se recupere. Levi y yo tenemos años sin vernos. Nos odiamos tanto como nos amamos y estar alejados es nuestro castigo. Tal vez un castigo demasiado suave para el pecado que cometimos.

Soy una mujer que aparentemente comienza a vivir en plenitud.

Tengo un trabajo estable, hace poco terminé de pagar mi coche y estoy en proceso de buscar una casa que comprar.

He tenido amoríos con algunos hombres. Han sido interesantes pero ninguno ha sido lo que yo quiero. Obviamente ninguno lo será. Yo quiero a Levi.

Después de la muerte de papá, tuve sequía sexual por el resto del tiempo que duré en la universidad. Una vez terminé, sin proponérmelo, terminé enrollada con el bartender del antro donde fuimos a celebrar. No recuerdo nada. Solo sé que desperté desnuda con él a mi lado. Quizá me drogó, no lo sé. Sonaré loca pero le estoy agradecida por ello. Por lo menos mi cuerpo disfrutó algo sin que mi mente ni mis sentimientos se vieran involucrados. La post-day y un examen de sangre para descartar cualquier enfermedad cerraron ese ciclo.

Este último año intenté revivir esa parte de mí. Suelo interesarme en chicos que me parecen buenas personas, sanas y, en la noche que tiene que pasar lo que tiene que pasar, me embriago a propósito para que el instinto sea el que actúe.

Fue irónica la vez que me encontré con Jean, mi novio de secundaria.

Sé que terminamos teniendo sexo en su auto y de nuevo en su apartamento pues este tipo seguía siendo un bruto y por más que intenté embriagarme, sus embistes de animal quedaron grabados en mi subconsciente: cada vez que un hombre exhala demasiado fuerte cerca de mí, pasa una rápida imagen de mis manos aferrándose a la almohada frente a mí cara, o la sombra del corpulento cuerpo de Jean sobre mí moviéndose frenéticamente.

El solo recordarlo me da escalofríos. Jean sigue siendo un idiota y nunca cambiará. A la mañana siguiente me di cuenta y luego él mismo me confirmó, que ese departamento no es el lugar donde vive, sino que ahí lleva a sus amantes. Jean se casó hace poco más de un año. Nuestro encuentro sexual fue aparentemente tres meses después de haberse casado.

Seré desgraciada. No siento culpa por eso. Yo en el momento no lo sabía además de que solo sé que tuve sexo con él. No recuerdo detalles, y ni me interesa.

Después de esa "aventura" con Jean, tuve encuentros con otros dos tipos que ni siquiera supe sus nombres.

Uno de ellos era el amigo, de la amiga, de mi jefe. De nuevo, al finalizar la noche y yo habiendo decidido desde antes que mi cuerpo necesitaba divertirse de nuevo y al verlo a él como un buen candidato, terminé totalmente incapacitada para conducir y él "amablemente" se ofreció en llevarme a casa.

Realmente no recuerdo lo que haya pasado. A la mañana siguiente estaba desnuda y sola en la habitación del departamento que rento. Sin dramas busqué si por lo menos había utilizado condón y al comprobar que sí, continué con mi día a día.

El último hombre con quien me involucré así, fue el menos amable de todos. Terminamos teniendo sexo en el baño del bar donde nos acabábamos de conocer y ahí me dejó. Fue una suerte que nadie hubiera entrado mientras yo recuperaba la conciencia pues seguramente habrían hecho un escándalo.

Y bueno, sorpresas de la vida. Hace unos meses me reencontré con Farlan. Al parecer ese día había descubierto la infidelidad de su prometida con su mejor amigo y nos encontramos en un bar. Decidida a utilizar la misma técnica y sintiendo que también lo hacía por él, pronto quedé a su merced. Para mi sorpresa a la mañana siguiente estaba vestida con ropa cómoda y en la mesa de noche tenía pastillas para la resaca y agua.

Al salir, Farlan dormía plácidamente en el sillón. Cerca del medio día despertó. No conforme con haberme respetado, comenzó a regañarme por haberme expuesto así.

"¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido yo sino otro hombre quien te hubiera visto en el estado de vulnerabilidad en el que te pusiste?" Me dijo.

 _"_ _Lo que pasó las últimas 4 veces, Farlan"._

Aun no entiendo por qué, pero me eché a llorar. Farlan confundido solo optó por abrazarme y sin pensarlo me aferré a él.

Poco después comenzamos a salir formalmente y algún tiempo después comenzamos a tener relaciones. Obviamente no podía emborracharme para ponerme inconsciente, así que solo me concentré en cerrar los ojos y esperar que Farlan no notara mi incomodidad. Pero algo pasó. Mi mente no sé cómo, logró engañarse a sí misma y solo podía imaginar que el hombre que me tenía entre sus brazos era Levi y de nuevo, después de muchos años, logré entregarme por completo.

Solo que no todo es perfecto.

Al finalizar, al abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que es Farlan y no Levi quien está a mi lado, no logro contener el llanto. Además, Farlan ya ha notado que cuando estamos teniendo relaciones, mantengo los ojos cerrados. Dice que será feliz el día que logre verme a los ojos mientras estamos unidos.

Farlan es un buen hombre y deseo de todo corazón ser capaz algún día de dejar atrás el recuerdo maldito de Levi y hacerlo feliz.

.

.

.

Habían pasado casi 7 años desde que Levi había jurado nunca volver a tocar a Mikasa y de esa forma pagar por el pecado cometido, pues no podía negar que la amaba y que ese amor lo seguiría por siempre.

Nadie a la fecha entiende los caprichos del destino que hicieron que se encontraran de nuevo en el lugar donde todo inició.

Levi vio un auto aparcado frente a su hogar de infancia. Se aparcó justo al lado de él. No recordaba que alguna de sus tías tuviera un auto así. Notó que las cortinas de la cocina estaban corridas, alguien adentro quería iluminar un poco.

No tenía idea de por qué estaba ahí, después de salir del sanatorio solo manejó y cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba en su barrio de infancia.

Entró a su antigua casa. Le dio nostalgia ver que todo estaba en su lugar, solo que empolvado. Entró a la cocina buscando al visitante misterioso, pero nadie se encontraba ahí.

Escuchó pasos en el piso de arriba, quien quiera que fuera que estuviera en su casa estaba dando un paseo por las habitaciones.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a las escaleras. Apenas subió el primer escalón cuando su celular timbró.

"Levi al habla." Respondió.

Mikasa se encontraba saliendo de su vieja habitación cuando escuchó pasos aproximándose a las escaleras y de pronto el tono de un celular. Sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al escuchar la voz que atendió.

Era él. Era Levi. Después de varios años, por fin volverían a verse.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía saludarlo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él al verla? Entró de nuevo a su antigua habitación tratando de tranquilizarse.

Mientras tanto Levi seguía al teléfono.

"Sí, acabo de salir del sanatorio… No hay ningún cambio en ella… Yo también quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes… No, mi hermana no estaba ahí… Sí, ha ido a visitarla en muchas ocasiones, la enfermera me lo ha dicho… Tal vez tarde en llegar, vine a revisar la vieja casa… Sí, la que visitaste mientras fuimos novios de adolescentes… Todo sigue igual, salvo que ahora luce olvidado y triste… Es algo posible, aunque debo consultarlo… Te veré en la noche, trataré de no llegar muy tarde… También te quiero."

Levi guardó su celular. Se quedó un rato observando hacia la cima de las escaleras. ¿Quién será la persona que se encuentra recorriendo su vieja casa? Tal vez sus tías contrataron a alguien para que viniera y revisara de vez en cuando. Era su culpa, tenía años sin poner un pie ahí.

Decidido, fue subiendo los escalones. El paso del tiempo y el polvo hicieron efecto en la escalera de madera. Con cada escalón que pisaba se dejaba escuchar un chirrido de la madera vieja.

Mikasa desde su habitación alcanzaba a escuchar los sonidos más y más fuertes de la madera chillante, señal de que Levi se encontraba subiendo. Una vez se detuvo, escuchó como se acercaban esos pasos por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, pero estos pasos se detuvieron.

Claro, la habitación de Levi era la primera, seguida por la de sus padres y frente a la de sus padres, la habitación de ella.

Levi entró nostálgico a la habitación que alguna vez fue su refugio. Vio su vieja cama, cubierta de una sábana blanca al igual que sus muebles. El azul de sus paredes seguía ahí, solo que cubiertas de polvo y al parecer algo de humedad. Era la primera vez que veía esa habitación en un estado tan deplorable y sucio. Él se aseguraba todos los días de mantenerla en orden y libre de polvo.

Sintiendo que estaba bien quedarse unos minutos, decidió sentarse en el piso en medio del lugar. Le agradaba la sensación de hogar. Realmente fue feliz ahí.

Mikasa por su parte decidió rebuscar en sus viejas cosas, solo para distraerse. Encontró dentro de su armario viejos peluches que guardó cuando salió a la universidad. No quiso llevarlos con ella pues consideraba que sería muy infantil, pero al tenerlos de nuevo frente a ella, no pudo contener una risa de alegría por volver a verlos. Y entonces lo recordó.

Parte baja, fondo del armario, lado izquierdo.

Su lugar de secretos.

Levantó la alfombra y después la madera que cubría ese pequeño espacio entre el piso y el armario y ahí encontró el camisón que usaba la noche que su sueño imposible se volvió realidad.

Todos los recuerdos reprimidos llegaron a su mente. Recordó como si apenas hubiera sido la noche anterior, la primer noche que compartió con Levi. Cada detalle, cada sensación la sintió como si estuviera viviéndola en ese momento.

Fuera de sí, como poseída por el demonio de la lujuria, se recostó en la polvorienta cama para comenzar a tocarse. Cada recuerdo le hacía desear salir corriendo a la habitación de al lado, pero la conciencia que aún tenía la detuvo. Ahogándose de placer comenzó a retorcerse y dejar escapar gemidos que poco a poco subían de tono. La imagen de la última vez que Levi y ella estuvieron juntos la hicieron llegar al clímax, haciéndola soltar un gemido gustoso y fuerte. Sin embargo, seguido de eso, el rostro de su padre desencajado por el horror, hizo acto de presencia, haciéndola regresar a la realidad y a soltar la prenda que dio inicio a todo, para acto seguido salir corriendo de la habitación.

Levi escuchó el gemido y al instante reconoció la dueña de ese hermoso sonido que tantas veces él provocó. Salió de inmediato de su habitación para encontrarse de frente con Mikasa.

La chica se congeló frente a él. Su rostro con una expresión de horror y empapado en llanto provocaron el instinto de Levi de tomarla entre sus brazos y reconfortarla, pero al mínimo movimiento de este, la azabache salió corriendo empujándolo de su camino y bajando casi a ciegas las escaleras.

Levi aun sorprendido fue tras ella. Desde la cima de las escaleras la llamó pero la chica no volteo ni daba impresión de querer hacerlo, así que él decidió correr escaleras abajo. Múltiples veces la llamó pero ella siguió su carrera hasta su auto. Una vez dentro, Levi llegó hasta la puerta del conductor con la intención de abrir y sacar a la chica del auto, pero Mikasa activó los seguros justo a tiempo.

"¡Mikasa, abre! Mikasa por favor, tenemos que hablar."

Decía entre golpes que daba al cristal. Pero ella no se atrevió a volver a mirarlo a la cara y sin perder más tiempo, puso en marcha su auto dejando ahí parado a Levi observándola huir de él.

Levi entró de nuevo a su casa. Subió las escaleras y pasó de largo su habitación. Continuó el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Mikasa. Encontró los viejos peluches colocados de nuevo en la cama y tirado justo al lado de ella, el camisón roto de Mikasa.

Solo con verlo pudo recordar cómo fue que terminó rasgado de esa forma. Y de nuevo se maldijo.

Su miembro despertó con un entusiasmo que tenía años sin sentir. Maldiciéndose y en medio de insultos para él mismo, aferrándose a la maldita prenda comenzó a masturbarse de forma casi desesperada. Una vez terminó, por mero instinto tomó la prenda para limpiar su abundante eyaculación.

Asqueado de sí mismo arrojó aquel trapo a un rincón de ese lugar y salió a prisa de esa casa.

Durante su trayecto a su departamento, un pensamiento no salió de su mente: Si Mikasa lo hubiera dejado acercarse, si lo hubiera dejado abrazarla de nuevo, si lo hubiera dejado sentir de nuevo su cuerpo y su calor, él habría perdido totalmente el control y aun en contra de la voluntad de ella, habría disfrutado de nuevo del hermoso cuerpo de ella.

.

.

.

Una vez llegado al apartamento donde Petra lo esperaba para cenar, Levi hizo caso omiso de la mesa ya preparada para una cena romántica y llevó a su novia a la habitación. Ahí, en total oscuridad, Petra disfrutó del desenfreno y desespero de su novio. Nunca había conocido ese lado de Levi y estaba más que feliz por provocarlo de esa manera.

Sin embargo, Levi no estaba con ella. Ayudado con la oscuridad, Levi se convenció que la mujer a la que estaba volviendo loca de placer era Mikasa. No dejó que la mujer descansara hasta que sintió que su cuerpo iba a desfallecer.

Solo se hizo a un lado en la cama y durmió. Petra se abrazó a él llena de felicidad:

"Te amo, Levi." E igual durmió.

.

.

.

En su casa, Mikasa sorprendió a Farlan con su llegada llena de deseo. Sin decir una palabra se abalanzó sobre él ofreciendo su persona completamente al hombre que, aunque sorprendido por la repentina acción de su novia, no declinó la oferta y satisfizo, hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más, el deseo que le provoca esa chica que lo tiene total y locamente enamorado.

Por su parte, esa noche Mikasa no quiso seguir engañándose a sí misma, ya no quiso seguir ciega en su realidad. Esa noche cumplió el sueño de Farlan y el hombre, sintiéndose dichoso, sin aguantar su júbilo, le dijo sin dudar:

"Casémonos."

 **¿Mikasa aceptará la propuesta de Farlan? ¿Se volverán a encontrar los hermanos Ackerman? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?  
Les agradecería mucho si me dijeran sus opiniones en un review, son importantes para mí y me motivaran a seguir escribiendo, no solo esta sino mis demás historias. Por cierto, no falta mucho para llegar al final de esta historia. ¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Necedad

**¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que pronto llegará a su fin. Sí, es probable que el actuar de cierto personaje específicamente en este capitulo sea muy tonto, pero creo que parte de que los personajes se sientan más humanos es que no todo lo hagan perfecto o cumplan siempre con lo que se espera de ellos aun cuando tienen determinada personalidad. Todos en algún momento de nuestra vida hemos tenido o tendremos un momento en el que en verdad no pensamos lo que hacemos y nos vale m... todo lo que puede pasar a raíz de.**

 **Bueno, les dejo el cap, un poco raro. ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Necedad.**

"Levi."

"Hola Lance. Cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo."

"¿Mi… Mikasa?"

.

.

.

2 semanas atrás.

"Por favor Mikasa, acepta ser mi esposa." Decía de manera suplicante el joven Farlan quien no dejaba de ver los ojos ónix de su novia.

Mikasa estaba congelada por la repentina propuesta de Farlan. Tenían unos meses saliendo, no esperaba que la relación se tornara así de seria, no sabe siquiera en qué momento la relación tornó así de seria para Farlan.

Estaba a punto de decir algo como: "No bromees, Farlan." Pero vio la mirada de anhelo y amor que el hombre le estaba dedicando y no tuvo corazón para decirle algo así.

Por su parte, Farlan sentía que cada segundo que pasaba era una eternidad. Tal vez fue demasiado impulsivo. Tal vez no era el momento adecuado.

Mikasa se veía nerviosa. La había acorralado sin habérselo propuesto. Qué egoísta de su parte.

"Perdón por ponerte en esta situación, Mikasa. Me dominó la emoción por… tú sabes… No te preocupes, comprendo que no es el momento para eso y…"

"Farlan."

Mikasa al escuchar las disculpas de Farlan por haberla hecho sentir incómoda se sintió peor que culpable. Farlan era un hombre bueno, un hombre demasiado bueno para ella. Ella simple y sencillamente no lo merecía, sin embargo, ella lo necesitaba a su lado.

 _"_ _Por lo que pasó hace apenas unas horas sé que no he olvidado en absoluto a Levi. Ese amor maldito nunca saldrá de mí. No podré lidiar con él más tiempo yo sola. Necesito de alguien a mi lado para saber cuál es mi lugar. Necesito de Farlan."_

"Acepto casarme contigo, Farlan. Quiero ser tu esposa y estar a tu lado siempre."

Farlan no pudo contener su felicidad. En su rostro varonil pero angelical una gran sonrisa se dibujó, Mikasa podría jurar que casi caian lagrimas de los ojos de su ahora prometido.

"Te juro, Mikasa, que dedicaré el resto de mi vida a hacerte feliz."

Decía el hombre abrazando como un niño abrazaría a su peluche favorito.

Mikasa correspondió a su abrazo y recargó su cabeza en la de él.

"Llegarás a amarme algún día, Mikasa." Dijo tomando por sorpresa a la azabache.

"Far…"

"Sé que hay un hombre muy dentro de tu corazón, un amor muy antiguo. Tanto que me atrevería a jurar que es por quien estuviste rechazando a todos durante la universidad hasta que me diste la oportunidad."

"Yo…"

"Creo que soy afortunado de tener esta segunda oportunidad contigo. Te juro que no la desperdiciaré. Haré que me ames tanto o más de lo que le has amado a él. No me importa saber quien es, ni el por qué después de tanto tiempo no han podido estar juntos. Debe ser una razón muy poderosa pues no creo que exista un hombre que, sabiendo que tiene a una mujer como tú tan enamorada de él, sea tan estúpido como para ignorarla."

Mikasa quedó muda ante las palabras dichas por Farlan.

"Mikasa, a partir de este momento eres mía."

Dijo mientras se giraba y se colocaba frente a su prometida. Su expresión era seria, hasta cierto punto sombría, lo cual hizo sentir intimidada a la chica. El gesto de miedo de Mikasa complació a Farlan, Mikasa siempre se veía segura de sí, pero ahora la tenía de ese modo, vulnerable.

Tomó a la chica por el rostro y la besó con violencia al tiempo que se acomodaba entre las piernas de la misma para finalmente invadir el cuerpo de ella. Las acciones de Farlan tomaron por sorpresa a Mikasa, no le dieron tiempo de prepararse mentalmente para ello. Su actual prometido estaba actuando con algo de brusquedad, sentía más miedo e incomodidad, sin embargo su cuerpo reaccionaba diferente. Los gemidos de la chica poco a poco fueron inundando la habitación.

Farlan estaba más que excitado pues nunca había visto a Mikasa así. Ella siempre tenía todo bajo control y ahora por fin la estaba conociendo de verdad. Por fin conocía el lado vulnerable de la chica.

Mikasa no supo cuántas veces Farlan la hizo venir durante la noche. Se sentía aturdida. El castaño claro no la había dejado descansar. Era la primera vez que Farlan se había comportado así de rudo con ella. Ahora él dormía plácidamente a su lado. Estaba agotado.

Quería dormir, pero no dejaba de pensar que ahora estaba comprometida con el hombre que dormía a su lado. Nunca antes se había planteado algo así. Nunca creyó que algún día se casaría. El matrimonio entre hermano es ilegal y ella solo quería compartir su vida con Levi.

Vaya estúpida idea.

Echó un último vistazo a Farlan y finalmente se acurrucó al cuerpo desnudo de él. Ya había decidido que compartiría su vida con él y no le haría las cosas más difíciles a ese buen hombre. Ella también quería enamorarse de Farlan.

.

.

.

Actualidad.

"Tu pequeña hermana, sí. Soy yo, Mikasa."

Levi se sentó por la sorpresa de recibir una llamada de Mikasa después de tantos años y sobre todo después de las cosas tan horribles que le dijo luego de la muerte de su padre.

"Te he extrañado." Dijo sin pensar. Mikasa enmudeció ante eso. "Él día que te vi en nuestra vieja casa, no podía creer que en verdad fueras tú."

"Fue un poco extraño nuestro encuentro, ¿no crees?"

Levi solo pudo recordar el sonido de los gemidos de Mikasa en la habitación contigua a la suya, lo cual lo hizo tener una incómoda erección.

"Ya lo creo. Mikasa, quisiera hablar contigo en persona. ¿Sabes? Creo que nos debemos eso y se lo debemos a nuestra madre… y a papá."

"Estoy de acuerdo, Levi. Es hora de volver a ser una familia."

"Sí. Eso."

"Pronto iré a visitar a mamá al centro. Tal vez deberíamos reunirnos e intentar sacar del bucle a mamá, juntos."

"Preguntaré si es conveniente."

"Bien. Tengo que cortar, Levi. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes llamarme a este numero. Que tengas bonito día."

"Igualmente, Mikasa."

Mikasa cortó la llamada. Farlan la observaba desde la cocina.

"No sabía que estuvieras distanciada de tu hermano. Se veían muy unidos cuando te conocí."

"Pasó… algo luego de la muerte de mi papá por lo cual nos distanciamos mucho. Pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y hemos madurado por lo que creo que es buen momento para recuperar a mi familia. Además, es por ti. Quiero que mi familia esté presente el día de nuestra boda."

Farlan no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar lo último.

"Muchas gracias, Mikasa."

.

.

.

Levi no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tal vez la vida le estaba otorgando la oportunidad de redimirse de todos sus errores del pasado. Sabía muy bien que aún amaba a Mikasa pero ahora era un hombre maduro y sabía muy bien qué consecuencias traería seguir con ese amor insano. Él solo quiere recuperar lo que antes fue su familia.

La erección estaba volviéndose dolorosa. Olvidaba que tratándose de Mikasa, bajarla no es tan simple como pensar en cualquier otra cosa. No.

Tomó su interfon.

"A sus órdenes señor."

"Chloe, ¿tengo algún pendiente para el resto de la tarde?"

"No señor."

"Dile a Annie que se mantenga al pendiente de las llamadas en tu extensión y luego ven a mí oficina… ah, dile también que no me pase ninguna llamada, sin excepción."

"Como diga."

La confundida asistente siguió las órdenes de su jefe. Chloe era la empleada de confianza de Levi desde hacía casi dos años.

Durante los primeros meses la chica estuvo atraída por su jefe, sin embargo desistió pronto pues se enteró de la existencia de Petra.

Al entrar, Levi cerró apresuradamente la puerta y dirigió a su asistente hasta el escritorio.

"¿Señor?"

"Esto quedará entre tú y yo. Te daré un aumento si quieres."

No esperó la respuesta de su empleada pues al instante tenía a la aun shockeada chica aprisionada entre su cuerpo y el escritorio para unos momentos después estarla embistiendo con desenfreno.

 _"_ _Soy una basura de persona."_ Se decía, pues estaba no solo engañando (otra vez) a Petra, sino que había involucrado a alguien cercano (Chloe) en algo tan turbio como lo es sacarse la ganas que tenía hacerle el amor a Mikasa.

Una vez satisfecho su deseo. Le dio la tarde libre a la chica que se mostraba notablemente consternada por lo que acababa de pasar entre ella y su jefe. Levi solo se limitó a observarla irse en silencio.

"Señor, no quiero un aumento."

Levi enarcó una ceja.

"No diré nada de lo ocurrido, no se preocupe. Solo quiero saber ¿fui de ayuda?"

"Sí."

"Me ha gustado mi trabajo desde que entré y realmente lo necesito. Seguiré siendo su incondicional y lo ayudaré cuando lo necesite."

"Te lo agradezco, Chloe."

.

.

.

Semanas después.

Petra había estado enfermándose seguido, por lo que finalmente Levi la obligó a ir al medico.

Grande fue la sorpresa de la castaña cuando el doctor le anunció que sería madre.

En la noche, cuando Levi volvió de su trabajo, fue recibido por una radiante Petra que no pudo contener el llanto al anunciar su feliz embarazo.

Levi no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso. Pronto sería padre, pronto Petra daría a luz a su hijo y por lo tanto pronto formaría una familia con Petra a su lado.

Tal vez ese hijo era lo último que necesitaba para por fin sentar cabeza y convertirse totalmente en un hombre normal: un hombre de familia, un buen padre, un esposo fiel…

Esposo.

Tenía que casarse con Petra lo antes posible.

.

.

.

En los primero días del mes de Diciembre, los hermanos Ackerman por fin tuvieron su reencuentro acompañados, obviamente, de sus respectivas parejas.

"Al pareces desde adolescentes ya estábamos destinados a estar juntos, ¿no creen?" Dijo Petra.

"Tal parece ser así." Dijo Farlan. "Jamás se me habría cruzado por la mente que justo el peor día de mi vida, volvería a encontrarme con la chica de la que estuve enamorado durante toda la universidad y que finalmente ella aceptaría mis sentimientos."

La reunión solo giraba torno a la conversación de Petra y Farlan, Mikasa y Levi solo participaban levemente, pues en sus mentes solo podían recordar ese primer año de universidad donde cumplieron su más grande deseo. Todas esas noches compartidas, todos los momentos, la adrenalina…

En sus respectivas casas, los hermanos desquitaban sus pasiones con las persona con las que ahora estaban comprometidos.

Pasados unos días, Levi anunció su compromiso con Petra. La boda se celebró un mes después, Mikasa y Farlan fueron los testigos.

Un par de semana después, la tragedia se hizo presente en el recién matrimonio, pues Petra sufrió de un aborto involuntario.

Ambos quedaron destrozados por la perdida, sin embargo Levi fue la fortaleza de Petra. Levi amaba a su hijo y sabía que esas cosas a veces pasan, no dejaría que Petra se culpara ni la dejaría deprimirse.

Tiempo después del trago amargo, Mikasa contrajo matrimonio con Farlan. Para ese entonces Allison ya había salido del centro pues después del reencuentro de los hermanos, ambos comenzaron a visitar regularmente a su madre y poco a poco fueron contándole la realidad, fue un proceso duro, pero al final todo resultó bien.

Allison no pudo asistir a la boda de Levi pues en ese momento aún estaba confundida, pero estaba feliz y orgullosa de ver a su pequeña convertida en toda una mujer y que estuviera uniendo su vida un buen hombre como lo era Farlan.

Hasta ese momento, parecía que el deseo de Mikasa y Levi de recuperar a su familia y ser una familia común y corriente se estaba volviendo realidad. Mikasa estaba empezando a querer más y más a Farlan, sentía que finalmente estaba correspondiéndole como él lo merecía, y por su parte, Levi estaba completamente dedicado a Petra, para que superara la pérdida del bebé y claro, había cumplido la promesa de ser fiel a Petra una vez estuvieran casados.

Todo parecía tan simple. Solo tenían que mantenerse en sus papeles de marido y esposa. Pero a veces las cosas simplemente están destinadas a ser de una manera.

.

.

.

10 de Mayo.

"Perdón por no poder acompañarte con tu madre, Farlan. Este es el primer año después de casi 9 que por fin podemos festejarle este día a mi madre… Sí, estoy muy feliz… Claro, yo le digo… Felicitas a tu mamá de mi parte y le dices que espero que el próximo año ambas familias podamos juntarnos para celebrar… También te quiero… Adiós."

Mikasa estaba en su casa de la infancia. Luego de que su madre salió del centro, ella y Levi con ayuda de Farlan y Petra acondicionaron de nuevo la vieja casa para que su madre pudiera vivir ahí.

Esa casa estaba llena de recuerdos.

"Oh, estás aquí." Dijo Levi quien iba entrando con un ramo de flores y una pequeña caja envuelta con papel de regalo y un moño dorado.

"Mamá está tomando un baño."

"Oh, bien."

Ambos quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Por lo regular evitaban estar solos. Realmente aun no sabían como actuar el uno con el otro y era normal pues aun cuando retomaron el contacto, nunca han hablado de nuevo de su pasado juntos.

"Es lindo estar aquí de nuevo." Rompió el silencio Levi. "Es decir, en casa. La verdad, siempre me gustó vivir aquí, de no ser porque no hay universidades aquí cerca, creo que aun viviría aquí."

"Creo que tienes razón. Es un buen hogar."

"Mikasa, perdóname por todo lo que te dije después del entierro de papá."

"No creo que sea buen momento, ni lugar para hablar de eso, Levi. ¿Y Petra?"

"Ella fue con su madre. Sabe que es primer día que celebraremos a mamá después de varios años."

"Petra y Farlan son muy comprensivos."

"Lo son. ¿Sabes? Cuando Farlan te cortejó durante la universidad. Aunque me moría de celos, yo sabía que él era el hombre indicado para ti."

"Levi, por favor no digas más sobre eso."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que siento que no debemos dejar las cosas inconclusas… quiero decir, debemos cerrar bien ese ciclo."

"¡Qué alegría me da ver a mis dos hijos juntos!" Dijo la señora Allison entrando a la sala. Mikasa y Levi se dirigieron a abrazar a su madre.

El resto del día los hermanos lo dedicaron a consentir a su madre.

La llevaron a ver una obra, luego a comer, después de compras y finalmente una cena especial.

Al caer la noche, la señora pidió a sus hijos quedarse a dormir en la casa, como en los viejos tiempos, ni Mikasa ni Levi pudieron negarse a tal petición. Era obvio que su madre se sentía sola en esa casa, pues su amado Sylvain se había ido hace mucho tiempo atrás y ellos ya eran mayores, cada quien con su pareja.

El vino de la cena había dejado maredas a las Ackerman, por lo que Levi ayudó a su madre a irse a acostar y después se dirigió a hacer lo mismo con Mikasa, quien se había recostado en el sillón.

"Anda, te ayudaré a ir a tu habitación." Dijo Levi.

"¿Mamá duerme?"

"Creo que sí."

"Bien, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente."

"Creí que ya no querías oír nada el respecto."

"Tienes razón en lo que dices que debemos cerrar bien ese ciclo."

"Bien."

"Estúpido vino… Te sigo amando, Levi." Dijo así, sin más la azabache "Quiero mucho a Farlan y creo que estoy enamorada de él, sin embargo, todos los días pienso en ti, en cuanto te extraño y muero de celos al saberte con Petra… Pero sé que ese es mi castigo por lo que le hicimos a papá, así que estoy dispuesta a seguir cargando con ello el resto de mi vida. Claro, haré lo posible por hacer feliz a Farlan y a mamá y con respecto a tus disculpas de la mañana, relamente no tengo nada que perdonarte, lo que dijiste aquella vez no fue más que la verdad, y eso nunca, por más que queramos redimirnos, va a cambiar. Bien, dicho esto, yo creo que ya cerré mi ciclo contigo."

Levi escuchó atentamente lo dicho por su hermana. El que ella le dijera que aun lo amaba, le clavó una gran daga en su pecho pues él seguía amándola también.

"Al parecer ambos seguimos condenados. Yo tampoco te he olvidado y creo que en realidad no he hecho mucho para hacerlo. Todo el tiempo mantuve vivo tu recuerdo con mujeres que se parecieran a ti y era peor mi tormento pues sabía que ninguna de ellas eras tú y que jamás volverías a ser tú… Ese es mi martirio personal y actual, tenerte tan cerca y deberle mi lealtad a otra y respeto a quien ahora está contigo… Sin embargo, Mikasa, daría lo que fuera por volverte a tener en mis brazos…"

Ante lo último dicho, Mikasa decidió que era tiempo de alejarse, pues ambos tenían muchas cosas reprimidas y no sabía cuan grande podía ser su autocontrol y si este le sería suficiente.

"En resumen, Levi. Le debemos respeto a dos excelentes personas. Y debemos seguir sufriendo hasta nuestro último aliento. Así cierra nuestro ciclo. Es todo."

"Es todo. Aceptó Levi."

Mikasa subió a su habitación. Levi se quedó un rato más en la sala.

Todo había terminado. Era historia. Todo quedaría en un recuerdo recóndito de sus mentes. Un recuerdo bastante bizarro.

Subió para irse a su habitación a dormir. Sin embargo, quiso dar un vistazo a la habitación de su madre para comprobar que estuviera bien. Una vez lo hizo, caminó de regreso por el pasillo para volver a su habitación, al pasar por el cuarto de Mikasa, notó que la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada. Quiso ignorar eso, pero no pudo, se acercó con cautela y observó a su hermana retorciéndose bajo la sabana. Seguramente se estaba tocando pensando en él. Despues de lo hablado hace unos minutos, no era descabellado llegar a esa conclusión ni era demasiado narcisista.

Los leves gemidos emitidos por la mujer despertaron la hombría del azabache. El leve efecto del vino combinado con las hormonas provocaron que Levi se olvidara que una puerta atrás se encontraba su madre durmiendo y comenzó a estimularse. Se sintió como un adolescente de nuevo, y recordó la primera vez que hizo aquello usando la imagen de su hermana de catorce años como inspiración.

 _"_ _El puto paraíso."_ Pensó.

Sin darse cuenta fue entrando poco a poco a la habitación. Mikasa estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo que no notó la presencia de su hermano acercándose. Levi estaba a punto de llegar al climax cuando se detuvo. El alcohol y el deseo acumulado nublaron totalmente su pensamiento racional, sabía que no quedaría satisfecho con solo haberse masturbado y tenía a la persona que lo tenía de ese modo frente a sus ojos.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y colocó seguro. Ante ese sonido Mikasa por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano, pero Levi no le dio tiempo hablar, ya lo tenía sobre ella.

"¿Estás loco?" Susurró Mikasa. "Mamá duerme justo a lado y…"

"Eso nunca nos importó… además, sé que necesitas de esto tanto como yo…" dijo desabrochando su pantalón.

"No, Levi, nunca más tú y yo…"

"Estamos condenados, lo sé, eso ya nunca va a cambiar y el que nos alejemos no traerá de vuelta a papá. Sé que ni Petra ni Farlan merecen esto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te amo, Mikasa, sé que no podemos estar juntos de la manera que deseamos, pero podemos encontrar nuestro propio modo. Hace años fuiste tú quien nos dio el valor para lograr estar juntos, ahora quiero ser yo quien nos dé el valor y la fuerza para no rendirnos. Lo sé, seguiremos siendo unos monstruos y una basura de personas, pero eso nunca va a cambiar. Te necesito Mikasa, solo tú y yo nos entenderemos cuando la culpa nos gane, solo contigo puedo sacar toda la tristeza y dolor causado, sé que eso será un ciclo sin fin en el que seguiremos haciendo lo que nos hace daño, pero ambos sabemos que tú eres mi única salida y yo soy la única tuya."

"Es una locura…"

"¿Crees que no lo sé?"

"Levi, tenemos la oportunidad se salir adelante, de dejar esto atrás."

"¿Y tocándote pensando en mí es dejar esto atrás? ¿Qué pasará si sigues repriemiendo tus deseos hacia mí y tu única manera de liberarlos sea así y un día Farlan de escuche llamando mi nombre?"

"Eso…

"Es una gran posibilidad. Sé tus reacciones, te encanta llamarme en medio de tu placer… Corro el mismo riesgo."

"Realmente no tenemos remedio, ¿verdad?"

"Quisiera poder decirte que no es así, pero es así."

"Debemos ser más cuidadosos."

Dicho esto, Levi no se contuvo más y después de tantos años y de sustitutas por fin pudo volver a tener entre sus brazos a Mikasa.

Mikasa por su parte estaba cegada por el placer que solo Levi lograba hacerle sentir, se sentía viva de nuevo, deseaba poder gritar hacerle saber a todo mundo lo mucho que disfrutaba estar así, sin embargo tenía que reprimirse y soltar suaves alaridos que para Levi eran más que suficientes.

Hora tras hora fueron reconociendo el cuerpo ajeno, los cambios. Levi sentía que si se corría una vez más moriría en ese instante, pero aun así parecía que su cuerpo no tenía suficiente. Los cuerpos de ambos eran demasiado honestos. Aunque estaban exhaustos, ambos seguían llamándose. Cerca del amancer, Levi se fue a su habitación.

En la mañana siguiente, ambos se despidieron de su madre. Levi ofreció llevar a Mikasa a su casa con Farlan, no sin antes aparcar en un baldío y hacerle el amor dentro del coche.

Al llegar a su hogar, Mikasa se dirigió a tomar un baño. En medio de este llegó Farlan quien al escuchar la regadera no dudó en ir a hacerle compañía a su esposa bajo el agua y claro, hacerle el amor.

Más tarde una Mikasa culpable y agotada se desvivía por complacer a su esposo quien estaba más que contento por todas las atenciones que su mujer estaba teniendo para con él y que en recompensa, para finalizar esa sesión de amor y pasión se dedicó a complacer a su bella esposa.

En casa de Levi, él se dedicaba ayudar a su mujer a redecorar. Petra poco a poco iba superando el haber perdido al bebé y el ánimo que mostraba ese día llenaba de alivio a Levi.

Ahora, los Ackerman debían buscar la manera de tener sus encuentros sin levantar sospechas.

Su necedad les traerá nuevas consecuencias.


End file.
